The Newmans
by Aries-chan
Summary: Carrie x Lenny. I couldn't like him right? I don't feel anything now. Right? Sometimes it sucked being a teenage girl with no clue what love is.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story about Grojband's genderbent enemies, the Newmans. I was thinking since Laney likes Corey wouldn't Lenny like Carrie? And this is what came to mind. I wrote this whole chapter last night in about an hour while watching a show. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Grojband or the Newmans. Sadly T-T

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue(sort of)

Most guys think that being in a band of all girls is awesome. Yeah, being the only guy of four people, not fun. People always say that the Newmans is an all-girl band, which in turn, they always get a glare from me. It's so irritating.

Really, what makes me look like a girl? Is it my hair, the way I dress? Or maybe it's the people that I hang out with. It's probably that one.

Believe me, being in the Newmans isn't always that bad. There's the twins, Kim and Konnie, who think they're Siamese twins when they look nothing alike. Konnie is.. is plump (to put it in a nice way)and blond, while her twin is slim and has black hair.

Konnie plays the drums, Kim plays the keyboard, and I play the bass. Just like Grojband, our sworn enemies, play.

Then there's Carrie. My sweet, sweet Carrie- I mean, um, our sweet Carrie. She's our frontman (or frontwoman) and she sings and plays the guitar. Carrie's the one who brought us together in 5th grade. Same year Grojband started.

Sometimes I'm Carrie's back-up singer. *It's amazing how she can keep her cool in front of all those people.* Whenever I get nervous I just watch her (Sounds creepy). It can be so calming at times. Her blue hair flits and flutters around while singing.

Her sister,Mina, is best friends with Trina Riffin, who is Corey's older sister. When she comes over and we're practicing, she can be so annoying.

Carrie always has these plans to sabotage, destroy and/or ruin Grojband. She's always energetic and ever oblivious. Her topaz eyes always shine with excitement, even after we lost to garbage band. Cerulean hair frames her beautiful face gorgeously. Even her orange beanie which sets off her hair and makes her eyes pop fits her perfectly. The blue haired girl makes my heart beat fast and cheeks gain color when she's around me. You could say I have a bit of a crush on her. Okay, it's a big crush.

It's one of my biggest secrets.

She does things to me that she doesn't do to Konnie and Kim. Like when we take a picture, She always seems to hug my neck, put her chin on top of my head, and she tends to lean onto me.

Carrie hugs me randomly sometimes. I love it, but it's weird. She smells like strawberries and vanilla. I wish I could tell her how I feel, but she's never been in love so I don't know how she'll react.

For some reason, people say that Carrie is rude, mean, etc. But we know that she's truely kind and generous.

If only the rest of the world could see that side of her.

* * *

**Well people,that's it for the first chapter. I'm going on vacay tomorrow or Friday so I'll try to write there but of course, there's no wifi there. **

**So how'd you like it?**

**If anyone has any ideas about where they should play gigs or something like that, PM me or put it in a review. ~A-chan .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you, everyone who reviewed. **

**That would include (going from last to first): Rani-Girl, Vanellope Von Schweetz101, guest, Kasie415, guest, KarouUchiha.**

**KarouUchiha: Thanks and here's the next chapter**

**guest: here's your chapter**

**Kasie415: I am too, obviously. I seen there wasn't any Carrie x Lenny stories so I wanted to make one.**

**guest: Same thing as the first guest.**

**Vanellope Von Schweetz101: Thank you for your ideas and they were good ideas. And who really cares if they're bad ideas 'cause they're good ideas to me.**

**Rani-Girl: The first chapter was going to be something different, but I think it's cute the way it is. For some reason, I picture the first chappy being written in a journal or something. And thanks for the ideas.**

**Well this is probably the longest author's note opening so I should just get on to the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only own what happens. Partly. If I owned Grojband, Lenny would have talked by now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Summer Vacation part 1  
**

The school year finished quickly, so It meant that summer was finally here. Summers were all, well mostly, awesome with the Newmans. We can stay longer at Carrie's house, do more diverse gigs, spend more time together.

...

A hot, muggy breeze rolled through Carrie's opened garage door. The four of us lay on the stage in her garage. Carrie sighs, then we just go in a circle of sighing.

The cerulean girl sighs one last time and speaks," Why is it so hot?"

"I don't know. You're the one wearing sleeves and a hat," I shoot back.

"Geez, don't be a nag," jokes Carrie giving me a sarcastic look. "You're wearing jeans, how aren't you hot?"

"That's true. Yeah, I'm hot, but a hat holds in all your head heat," I reply.

"Fine, naggy pants. I'll take off my hat," says Carrie, finally complying, shrugging her hat off.

Blue bangs fall messily upon her pale skin. Sure they're frizzy and tangles together, but they look so soft. Her hand reaches up and goes under her bangs and pushes them back. It doesn't work very well. She's so adorable.

'Brain, stop thinking that! She's your best friend,' I think yell. A different voice answers,' Hey! It's not my fault someone here's stuck in the friend zone!' I hear a collective ,'ooooh,' and,' Burn!', from an imaginary audience.

The first voice comes back and says,' See now I'm arguing in your head, kid.' I sigh inwardly and decide to ignore the voices in my head.

My attention turns back to Carrie. It's weird that the twins haven't butt into our conversation yet. I unstick myself from the stage and turn to my left. **(A/N: Carrie's to his right. He is at the edge of the stage with his legs hanging of the side.) **Konnie looks like she's melting. And Kim - I just can't seem to find her.

"Hey, Konnie. Where's Kim," I ask.

"Left for... cold...," is all I could get out of her incoherent mumbling.

I roll over to Carrie, who was sort of far away. **(A/N: Yes literally roll.) **"Kim's gone," I mumble. Carrie, who wasn't paying attention, jumps slightly and looks at me with bright widened topaz eyes. That's when I realize how close we are. Our arms are just touching.

I'm starting to get nervous. 'Don't be nervous, she's your best friend,' I think. My jade green eyes meet her topaz orbs. I get lost in her eyes and I see her lips moving, but it's inaudible. I can't hear her over my heart hammering.

"- went?" Carrie's voice finally pierces my heart's thumping. My eyebrows crease in apparent confusion. She sighed and closed her eyes. " I said, 'Do you know when she left or where she went?"

"No and no," I answer. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kim walk in the garage door with a bag. She puts her index finger to her lips and I nod quickly. I flick my eyes back up to the girl next to me.

She had a bit of a confused look on her face. It was adorable. Then, I guess she just brushed it off and the look left her face.

Kim silently walked up the stairs and walked until she was behind us or above us, which ever way you want to say it. She says," Boo!" And Carrie jumps on me.

Not literally, but she wrapped her arms around me and shrieked. She put her hand to her mouth and looked up at me with a light pink on her cheeks. "S-Sorry," She mumbled unattaching herself from me.

Carrie shoots an evil look at Kim and says," Kim you know I hate when you do that!" I'm frozen. My cheeks are on fire and I can feel it.

I sit up and turn to Kim who gives me an all-knowing wink. She knows something. Not good. "S-S-So, where'd you go," I stutter out.

"I went to the store and got ice cream. When I was there I noticed a flyer," Kim says, pulling out the flyer.

It said: **Band needed on pier at 7:00 Friday. ****First come first serve. Hope to see you there!**

It also said other stuff, but today was Tuesday and we don't have a song. This should be fun.

* * *

**Had a little extra time before I go on vacay so I thought I should put this up for everyone who enjoyed the first one. Going tomorrow so I'll write there and type when I get back. Love you guys! I thought the jumpy part was cute.  
**

**Should I stay in Lenny's P.O.V. or should I switch to Carrie's? Please review!  
**

**I don't think a pier was in any of the reviews and if it was, thanks for the idea. I don't remember every single idea. See you guys when I get back which should be Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**~A-chan**


	3. Awkward all of it's own

**Hey guys! Got back from vacay Wednesday and really wanted this up before and if you read the first chapter 3, you'd now my computers stupid and thanks for everyone who reviewed. Without wifi I realized how much your reviews mean to me. People who reviewed for the 2nd and 3rd chapter are: aliy12, KarouUchiha, Vanellope Von Schweetz101, MariaLuvsYew, Rani-Girl, LaneyRocks (Guest), Corey Riffin, SoulSavior71, ZanyAnimeGirl, M.R. 3, and Vanellope Von Schweetz101. Thanks you guys!**

**Okaysies, now I need someone to do the disclaimer. *Singsong* Oh Trina!**

**Trina: What do ****_you_**** want?**

**Me: Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you that hunky Nick Mallory likes girls who do disclaimers for people. Especially pink haired girls.**

**Trina: Like for realsies?**

**Me:nods**

**Trina: Okaysies! A-chan doesn't own my grody brother or his music or the Newmans. *singsong* Oh Nick!**

**Me: giggles. Weell you heard the woman. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Summer Vacation part 2**

Carrie's P.O.V.

A stupid hot breeze rolls into my stupid, already sweltering garage.

It's stupid summer. I hate summer. Sure we have fun, but I just hate it. Who care my birthday is in summer, I still hate it.

There are bugs like bees and wasps and hornets and june bugs and mosquitos, etc. Then there's the heat, which is so unbearable, we can't even practice so we lie on the stage and feel like dying 'cause it's so hot. And when I ask my dad if we can have an a/c in the garage, he always says no.

And there's the sticky feeling when you're too hot and your clothes stick to you and you have to peel them off. Its pretty grody and no fun.

I've always found it unfair that guys can take off their shirts and walk around and girls can't. At least with a swimsuit you can walk around without a shirt or pants on.

'Carrie! You're rambling! Again!,' a voice in my head said. 'Okay! I'll stop!,' I say to the voice.

Wait, where was I?... **(A/N: ADD moment.)**

Oh, yeah.. umm.. a hot breeze rolled into my garage. We haven't had a gig in almost 3 weeks and it's really starting to irk me. I think everyone else here feels the same. Stupid Grojband with their stupid gender bent dopplegangers of us. They can be so annoying sometimes.

I let out a sigh which in turn made a sigh round. It went: me, Lenny, Kim, and then Konnie. Konnie made a noise that sounds like Godzilla and Chewbacca mixed together. It was weirdly funny so I hold in my laugh and sigh one last time.

Stupidly and semi-rhetorically ask," Why is it so hot?"

Lenny responds," I don't know. You're the one wearing sleeves and a hat."

I tease,"Geez, don't be such a nag," I was going to add _like a mom, _but I don't feel comfortable saying stuff about my mom. **(A/N: You'll see why in later chapters.) **I pause for only about two seconds and he doesn't seem to notice so I shoot him a sarcastic look, a signature look of his. "You're wearing jeans, how aren't you hot?"

I thought he was going to ask," Sexy hot or warm hot?", to continue with the joke and make me laugh. He seems to love to do that. It's one of my favorite things about him: the ability to make me laugh.

"That's true. Yeah, I am hot, but a hat holds in all your head heat," says Lenny matter-of-factly.

"Fine, naggy pants. I'll take off my hat," I say while pulling the orange beanie off of my head. My blue bangs fall messily onto my face. They can be so annoying but I like the way they look so I keep them. I try to pull my bangs back unsuccessfully. All I need to hold them in place is a barrette or a bobby pin. I think I have one in my skirt pocket.

With one hand holding my bangs, I shove my left hand in my left skirt pocket. Something brushes against my hand so I grab it and pull it out. Turns out it was a quarter and a piece of gum who knows how old it is. I shrug my shoulders and open the wrapper to reveal a green colored piece of gum that smells of mint. I like mint so I put it in my mouth and found out it was mint chocolate chip ice cream flavored. **(A/N: Yes it is actually a thing. It's really good. My dad says I'm weird for being the only one who eats mint ice cream 'cause it's gross.)**

I switch my hands so know my left hand is holding my bangs and my right hand fishes in my pocket. I pull out a random bouncy ball and a dime. _Geez, how much pants money do I have?, _I think. **(A/N: My friend one had money in her pants and it just sounds weird so we tease her about all the time. Well we did in school at least.) **I feel something touching my leg so I stick my hand in my pocket to find… a pink mouse cat toy.

_ So that's where Muffins' toy went. How long has it been in here? How'd it even get in here_, I question myself. Muffins is my orange tabby with dark orange stripes (Seen in Super Zeroes.). We've been looking for this toy in my hand for just less than a month. Three weeks maybe. Then it clicked, maybe this toy is our good luck charm and if we don't have it, we'll lose our gigs to Fromage-band.

I stuffed it back and my pocket and made a note to me. Two notes – note 1: give the toy back to Muffins and note 2: check other pockets for money.

A voice made me jump as it was almost in my ear. I turn to Lenny who said," Kim's gone." I shoot him a look of 'dude what the hey-hey.' We have some sort of a staring contest and I say," Do you know when she left or where she went?"

His eyebrows crease and I ask again after closing my eyes. And he replies no for both questions. He looks towards the door and nods and looks back up, almost thinking I didn't see him. A confused look crossed my face and I just pass it off as something like _maybe he was trying to get comfy _or something to that effect.

All of a sudden Kim's voice comes from behind and says," Boo!", which scares me out of my skin and I grab the closest thing next to me; Lenny. _Well this is awkward, sort of,_ I think. It's its own kind of awkward. Grabbing the only male member of you band that no one seems to see as a male when it's quite obvious is awkward. So I end up blushing slightly as I mumble the word," S-Sorry." I let go of him and slowishly get up and semi-yell at Kim for scaring the bajeebers out of me.

I shoot her an evil glare and say," Kim, you know I hate it when you do that!" For some reason Lenny's face is red and her stutters out,"S-S-So, where'd you go?" And the two of them exchanged weird glances which made me eye them suspiciously. Why do people think I don't notice these things?

"I went to the store and got ice cream. When I was there I noticed a flyer." As if we didn't believe her, the pulled a green piece of paper from the bag and read. "**Band need on pier at 7:00 Friday. First come first serve. If two bands show up at the same time, a small battle will decide which band will play. Hope to see you there!**"

"Yay! We can finally beat Groj-barf and play a gig without them," I say almost forgetting what Kim did just seconds before. "C'mon Lenny, celebrate with me!" I grab his hands and pull him up and I bounce on my toes and he just stands there with the weirdest look on his face.

"What," I ask.

"You do realize todays Tuesday and it's only 3 days til Friday and we don't have a song. And we can't practice because of the heat," he said, being a total 'Debby downer'. "Geez Lens, don't be such a party pooper. When have I ever let you guys down and didn't have lyrics for a gig," I ask.

Konnie seems to have come back to life with the words 'ice cream' mentioned. The three of them shared a look of 'Is she kidding?' Kim speaks up," Do you remember the 4th of July party your dad had and he had us play and you couldn't come up with anything so we just did covers?"

I nod in shame, looking at the floor. And she didn't stop there she went through every single thing I haven't had lyrics to since the time we met. _Does she have a book about this_, I ask myself.

Lens could feel how bad I was feeling so he said," Okay, Kim. You can stop now. I think she gets it. And do you write down every single things that's happened since we met?" I looked up at the ground to meet his small smile as he says," Plus, she'll have help. I'm going to help her."

* * *

**It would've been longer but now it's midnight and I have clarinet lessons tomorrow so I need to go to sleep. If anyone has song ideas, don't be shy, PM or review if you have something. Please and thank you.**

**Love you guys and I love how easily Carrie is scared. Gotta go. I'll try to update every week. Peace **_~A-chan_


	4. Chapter 4 - Sonwriting

**Hi awesome readers! Thank you for over 2,000 views which I would've expected by the like sixth chapter. Um.. I don't really know what to put here, so I'll just go ahead and choose someone to do disclaimer. *Random picking device appears* **

**A-chan: So who'll be it this time. *sticks hand in device and pulls out ball* Oh, Lenny!**

**Lenny: Really? Do I have to?**

**A-chan: Yeps. *Evilish* If you don't I'll tell Carrie you like her.**

**Lenny: Fine! I'll do it! Just don't tell Care!**

**Carrie: Tell me what? **

**Lenny: Um.. Nothing..?**

**A-chan: *Gives him an evil look***

**Lenny: Aries-chan doesn't own Grojband or any of us.**

**A-chan: Blackmail because you can always get what you want. Well here's the 4th installment of The Newmans!**

* * *

_Last time: Lens could feel how bad I was feeling so he said," Okay, Kim. You can stop now. I think she gets it. And do you write down every single things that's happened since we met?" I looked up at the ground to meet his small smile as he says," Plus, she'll have help. I'm going to help her."_

* * *

_**Chapter 4-Songwriting**_

Lenny's P.O.V.

I mentally high-five myself for actually saying that.

Kim says, while passing out popsicles instead of 'ice cream', "Hey Konnie and I have to leave after these." Her suddenly revived sister ask/whines," Why?"

"'Cause mom said so. And you know how she gets if we don't do what she says." explains Kim over her shoulder. She hands me an orange popsicles, Carrie a purple one, Konnie a red one, and herself a purple one.

I always get orange and Carrie always gets purple, not like I notice what she gets. Anyway, Kim asks Carrie," Where do you want me to put these?"

Carrie pauses, clearly thinking of an answer. "You can just leave them here. Lenny and I are going to the kitchen to song write so we'll take it with us. Right, Lens?" She eyed me expectantly and I can feel warmth creep onto my cheeks as I nod quickly.

Kim gave me a look again but this time she looked at Carrie first and gave me a bit of a different look than the first time.

_Y'know what? I don't even want to know what goes on in that girl's mind. She knows so much weirdness that I don't even wanna think about, _I think.

She knows that Carrie's tabby, Muffins, is 10 years old. And that Carrie hates when we call Muffins, Muffy or some other name. I do kinda agree with Carrie for not liking the name Muffy. It just sounds weird.

Eventually the twins left leaving Carrie and me alone in her house. Sure Muffins was there, but we are the only people there. We sit on the edge of the make-shift stage not speaking a word.

My mind (and heart) is running a mile a minute and I don't even notice my blue haired love get up. "Lenny? Hey, anyone there?" she asked, suddenly inches away from my face.

I flinch just a bit, almost unnoticeable, but she doesn't move from her spot in front of my face. My cheeks, as I believe as of now, are a deep red.

She blinks and opens her eyes. She puts her hands on the edge of the stage next to my legs and she inched closer. And closer and closer. And I backed away farther and farther and farther.

I backed so far away that Carrie crawled up on the stage. My back tapped Konnie's drum set. My face is rivaling my hair by now.

"Why's your face red?" asked Carrie while poking my nose lightly. Then, she finally backed off. I sigh just a bit and remember how oblivious she is to my feeling.

"It's the um.., heat..?" I say, trying to force my heavy blush to leave.

_Wow kid, the heat? Is that really the best you can do?_ the voice says in my brain. I choose to ignore him for now.

Carrie seemed to believe me. She crawled off the stage with her guitar, which meant I was stuck with the popsicles and my bass.

I mutter under my breath sarcastically," No really. I know the way to your kitchen. Don't wait." Well, I do know the way to her kitchen. Hello, I am her best friend.

I get up and brush the dust off of me. I slip my bass over my shoulder and grab the popsicles. Carefully, I jump off the stage.

Silently I walk to her kitchen where she sits at the four chaired table. Muffins is in front of Carrie. The kitty sits happily in front of her owner as she pets her. I put the box in the freezer and walk over to the table. The cat gives me a look and sniffs my hand.

She decides to let me pet her. After a few minutes of that, I sat down and Carrie played a tune on her guitar and asked," Do you have any paper?"

"Of course. Let me grab it out of my back pocket along with a pencil and a million dollars," I say sarcastically. Carrie reaches over the table and slaps my shoulder.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. It's your house. Where do you keep paper?"

"The paper place," she says giggling.

"Hey, Cares. I have a joke for you. How many babies does it take to paint a house?"

"I don't know. How many?"

"Depends on how hard you throw them."

Her mouth drops open and she's laughing while saying," That was uncalled for. That's so messed up."

"Yeah, but you're laughing. Got another joke. What's funnier than a dead baby?"

"A dead baby in a clown costume. I know that one. Now I'll be right back," she said as she got up from the table. Within a few minutes she walked back down stairs with a spiral notebook and a pencil in hand.

She sat back down and scribbled something on the page. I let her do her thing which was play a bit on guitar, stopped, nodded, scribbled, and started the cycle again.

Eventually she looked up and said," I got it." She passed over the notepad which held previous song of ours. The page had the notes and the new lyrics.

The lyrics were amazing, not like the other songs were bad, but these were awesome lyrics that were made up just seconds before.

I clapped as she did a small bow in the middle of the room. We laughed and decided to hear how the song sounded.

So she started and I started not to long after her and it sounded awesome. "I think we've found our song. Hi-five!" I say while giving her a hi-five.

* * *

**I didn't pre-write this so I didn't know where to end it so here's the end. I'll write the next one and type it up sometime next week like this one. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**I have a poll on my profile. Please vote so I can use that later. Please review. Please and thanks. Still love you guys! _~A-chan_**


	5. Chapter 5- The Gig part 1

**Hi awesome readers! I would've updated earlier, but Tuesday I had lessons and went school shopping and yesterday my mom was still home. I'm watching Criminal Minds now. I think I'm gunna do a CM fanfic. I've had an idea floating in my head for a bit so yeah.**

**Thanks to: koyamon-lover, CourtneyFan55, Musical Skater, Haterproof101, and Lenny1201, for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the show, blah, blah, blah.**

**So here's the longest chapter yet! Enjoysies!**

* * *

Chapter 5- The Gig Part 1

**Lenny's P.O.V.**

The next day came quickly and we showed the twins Carrie's song. We practiced it all day Wednesday.

Eventually we had to take a break so Carrie ran inside her house to grab us popsicles for us. As soon as she shut the door, Kim says,"You like her, don't you?"

"Um, n-no. I don't," I say. "Sure, you don't like-" Kim gets cut off as Care walks in.

"So what'd I miss," asks Carrie.

"Nothing," replies Kim, with a sudden smirk.

Care puts her hands, filled with popsicles, on her hips. "I don't believe you," she says to Kim then looks at me and says," Lens, what'd I miss?"

Three pairs of eyes stare at me. I open my mouth to tell her, but I can't tell her that, so I close my mouth and my cheeks blush crimson.

"Go ahead Lenny, tell her what we talked about," Kim said in a chilling tone, giving me a 'I will blackmail you if you don't say exactly I said' look.

"N-Nothing, you didn't miss anything Cares," I lied badly, but she seemed to buy it.

"Sure," she looked at me. "Well I brought four of these," referring to her hands," So how'd you guys like my song?"

"I liked it, totes," responded Kim as Carrie handed her a popsicle.

"Yeah, I like, totes agree with Kim. It was awesome," said Konnie getting hers.

Carrie walked to me on the stage and handed me the white popsicle wrapper. She then jumped up next to me on the stage to my right.

This time Kim had red, Konnie had purple, Care had orange, and I had purple. I looked up at the blue haired girl next to me who traded a warm, just friends smile.

"I had noticed you always had the same color and so did I so I decided to switch it up a bit," she said, making my cheeks redden. Thank God Kim and Konnie were having a debate about whose shoes were better.

"Thanks Care," I say giving her a sincere smile only Carrie could pull out of me.

After that we ate our frozen treats before they melt. We practice a bit more and the twins and I have to leave. I didn't want to leave her alone with her dad after he's been drinking.

So we all eventually left, leaving a scared young girl who didn't show it with an evil, drunk man.

* * *

*Creepy Kim Transition!*

* * *

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

The twins left first, leaving our bassist in my empty garage. I could tell he didn't want to leave me. Sure my dad wasn't here, but we both know where he is.

Eventually, I convinced him to leave. When I shut the down for my best friend, Muffins meowed and scared me.

"Muffins!" I exclaim, obviously surprised as I place a hand over my heart. I reach down to my tabby and pet her as I ask,"When did you get here?"

She meowed and I picked her up and looked longingly out the window at my friend's shadows.

A small sigh let itself out and I headed for the house door. _Better eat before he gets here, right? _I think.

Balancing Muffins on one hand, I open and close the door quickly and quietly. A small hallway with several doors greets me. My destination is behind the last door in the hall, the one with fist-sized holes and the small lock.

That door has saved my life so many times. Ever since mom's been gone, he's become an alcoholic.

I thought back to when I was seven.

* * *

_x~x~x~x~x_

_It was six years ago. He came home late and smelled like liquor straight from the distillery. God it was disgusting._

_ It wasn't the first time he'd done something like this. It was just 'cause he hasn't done it in a while._

_ He was doing so well at being sober and 'staying on the wagon.'_

_ Anyway, I accidentally fell asleep on the couch with the t.v. on in an adjacent room from the kitchen. I heard him stomp sloppily over to me and I slowly cracked one eye open. _

_ A large, calloused hand smacked my face. Hard. I bit my lip to ward away the already forming tears. I could feel the bruise start forming._

_ Great now I'll have to come up with yet another excuse for school tomorrow, I silently say._

_ He stomped to the t.v. and smushed the power button with his over-sized finger._

_ During this time, I had put my hand on my cheek and so to say 'blew that popsicle stand.'_

_ I tried to find a hiding place. The pantry door was conveniently open so I jumped in there and shut the door as quietly as I could behind me._

_ Realizing my bright orange beanie was going to give my hiding place away, I yanked it off and shoved it up my shirt and tried to find a spot._

_ I know the pantry like the back of my hand. There's a small door in the back that leads to a cupboard in the kitchen. If I can make it there, I can make it out of the door and up to Mina's room._

_ Our dad doesn't bother with her when he's like this. It's like he has a personal grudge against me. Mina is my savior when it comes to this. In the silence, I hear a metal against wood sound. Frightened, I find the door in the dark and crawled in. As soon as this door shuts, the pantry door flies open and it's hinges cry in protest._

_ Light floods the room. Rays of white light slipped under the door so I slip farther back in the darkness._

_ Please don't remember the door, I repeat mentally._

_ It doesn't seem like he remembers it so I silently sigh. The only this is that I have to run past him, out the door, and up to Mina's room._

_ I'm filled with fear as I hear his steps come close to the door. He stops and says, in possibly the creepiest tone ever. "Carrie, come out, come out where ever you are, sweetie."_

_ I shiver as it made a chill run up my spine. Through the darkness, I round a sharp corner and hid farther in._

_ Trying to calm myself down," It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. This has happened before, you can get outta here," I whisper reassurances. My knitted, wool beanie itched my skin. I was close to the kitchen; I could see the light at the end of the tunnel._

_ The resounding steps seemed to recede into the hallway. That's when it hit me. How terrified I actually was. Darkness surrounded me, engulfed me, scared me senseless I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face or anything for that matter._

_ My cheeks still hurts, burns even and blurs my vision with the unshed tears. I'm guessing is a bit blurry. I pull my white undershirt sleeve down and wipe my eyes quickly._

_ I open the door and see the contents of the cabinet. _

_ I need to get outta here. It takes a couple minutes but I plan comes in my mind. I grab a can and open the door. The can rolls off my hand and to the right. I shut the door but I keep it open just a bit._

_ The stomps return and he runs into the room to the right. He notices I'm not in there and yells," Where the hell are you, you little whore?!"_

_ I cringe and see he is still in the other room. It's now or never, I tell myself as I take this time to jump out of the cabinet and make a run for it._

_ He turns right before I reach the hall door. The closed door doesn't want to open now and my dad takes the time to run over and pull a knife from almost thin air._

_ Just as I open the door he slashes my arm. I run out and he threw the knife at my leg and it hits. I slam and lock the door behind me and he slams his fist into it._

_ Mina can't help me now. I just got get outta here now. I run out the garage door and I finally let the tears fall. _

_ I limp run for two blocks until I reach a familiar house. I climb the vine ladder to the second story and I knock on the window._

_ Please be home, please be home, I repeat. The window finally opens to reveal my best friend. _

_ "What happened," asks Lenny._

_ "My dad," I say through my choked sobs. _

_ "C'mon," he says grabbing my hands and pulling me into his room._

_ "Thanks," I say, pulling my beanie out and set it on the foot of his bed._

_ He tells me to follow him and I do. Lens leads me to his personal bathroom and tells me to sit on the edge of the bathtub so I do. He walks over to the sink and stands on his tippy-toes and opens the medicine cabinet to grab gauze, Band-Aids, and Neosporin. _

_ "Tell me the whole story. From the beginning, slowly," he says. _

_ I tell him as he patches me up quickly._

_ "Remember to come here if something like this happens again," he said. _

* * *

x~x~x~x~x

Another one of my favorite things about my bassist is that he can protect me from _him.  
_

I grab the cold handle and open it. Quickly, I glance at the clock which reads 8:37. Muffins meows so I set her on the floor and absentmindedly pour her some food. Feeling hungry, I open the fridge door to find random things. I grab a chicken wing and a piece of pizza bread. After grabbing a plate, I stuff it in the microwave.

I eat it and put the paper plate in the garbage. "Come on Muffins. We have to go upstairs now, honey," I say pulling the dish of food away and out the hall with me. She follows contently to my side up the stairs and to my room, which is next to Mina's.

I set the dish down and shut the door. I pull off my skirt and remember Muffins' toy. I grab it out of the pocket and I toss it next to her. The small-ish scar from the knife six years ago stares at me. Not wanting to look at it anymore, I finish changing and fall asleep before my father even gets home.

Waking up the next day, made me feel like I didn't sleep at all. The clock next to me flashed 10:15. Practice started 15 minutes ago. I jump out of bed and go straight for my closet shrugging off my baggy sleepwear and switching it with my normal clothes.

Without brushing my hair, I leave my hat on my head and open the door. To my surprise, Lens was right in front of my door, hand up, ready to knock.

"Hi," I say. He responds the same way and I grab his wrist and drag him down the stairs. Kim and Konnie wave and we talk for a bit and start practicing my song.

**Lenny's P.O.V.**

We practice the song religiously and Friday eventually came. We packed our instruments in Mina's car and she drove us to the pier.

A pink car sat next to us. Grojband was already here. After we jumped out of the car, we ran to Mayor Mellow and Care told him that we were here to play.

"You both want to play today so a battle we will have, let the best ones win," Mayor Mellow said holding his picture of his mother.

Carrie and Corey had a stare down and I whispered in Care's ear," Come on, we have to set up." I yank on her arm and she complies.

Quickly, we tune and get our stuff on one stage and Garbage-band did the same on the other stage.

Mayor Mellow came out of nowhere and said that Grojband would start this battle. So they sang some stupid song about who knows what.

Our turn came and Carrie turned around and nodded to each of us and we would nod back when we were ready.

The song started and she sang.

**Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab (Nightcore Version)**

Oh, yeah(3x)

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

* * *

As soon as we finished people clapped and Mayor Mellow said,"You both did very well, but there can only be one winner tonight. And the winners are..."

* * *

**Sorry to end it there, but I don't know who should win, so who do you think'll win? I still have the poll up on my profile so vote who you think should win.**

**Going to my dad's today so I'll have no wifi till Saturday. **

**Does anyone mind if I do a Criminal Minds story and I'll update this once every other week and the CM story the week in between?**

**Well, I love you loyal readers and followers and favoriters(- if that's a word.). Remember to read and review.**

**Any suggestions for really anything, PM or review. Love you! **_~ A-chan._


	6. Chapter 6- The Gig part 2

**Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block with this one so sorry for it's shortness. So who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**The winner is... Carrie!**

**Carrie: Like do I have to? You made me have an abusive dad. Like totes not cool.**

**Me: *whispers* I could always do worse...**

**Carrie: What?!**

**Me: Nothing! Just get on with the fligippin' disclaimer already chick!**

**Carrie.: *sighs* Fine! A-chan doesn't own me or that idiot's gay band.**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Gig part 2

Laney's P.O.V.

Mayor Mellow paused and asked," Can I have a drum roll, please?" Kon and the Newmans' drum player complied, making this more of a dramatic pause. He could be so annoying with his usually rhyming sentences and that picture of his mom he always carries around all the time.

_Please let us win, please let us win,_ I repeated like a mantra mentally. We have been on a winning streak for a while and Core gets sad when we get beaten by the Newmans.

I hated to see Corey sad. Heck, I don't like to see anyone sad, except the Newmans maybe. Maybe I am becoming a softie. I steal a glance at Corey who was currently biting his bottom lip in anxiousness.

He's so adorable and well, oblivious. A look of concentration mixed into his face. Only making him cuter. I can feel my cheeks heat up as I continue to stare, grateful that the stage lights are off so no one can see me tomato cheeks.

Mayor Mellow interrupted my beautiful train of thought do I shot him a death glare, which he didn't notice as he finished his sentence,".. The Newmans!"

All of our faces fell instantly. Especially my beloved frontman.

* * *

Band and P.O.V. change transition!

* * *

Carrie's P.O.V.

We did it, we actually did it. Not that I doubted us. As soon as the Mayor finishes saying who won, our faces lit up with joy, even Lens, who doesn't really show that much emotion.

Grojband's egotistical vibe went away when we won. They shot us daggers, picked up their instruments, and walked off stage, peeved.

I stuck out my tongue at them as they left solemnly and silently.

"Are you guys ready for an encore?" I asked into the microphone.

A chorus of yeahs and whistles replied. With a smile on my face I turn to my band," You guys ready?"

They all nod.

**Angel With A Shotgun(Nightcore version) -The Cab**

_Oh, yeah(3x)_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.._

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_  
_are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_  
_with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_don't mean I'm not a believer._  
_..and major Tom, will sing along._  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
_fighting til' the wars won.._  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._  
_(Live, not just survive)_

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

* * *

The crowd cheered for us as we left the stage. We finally beat Grojband.

After packing up the instruments, Konnie asked," Who wants to go to Belchi's?"

Kim raised her hand and me and Lens shared a look. "You just want to go for the fries." Lens and I say in unison.

"Yeah," Konnie said hanging her head.

We shared a laugh and Mina drove us to Belchi's. We stayed for a bit and joked around.

I would love if every day could be like this. Maybe I would be able to forget my past if it was always like this. Fun, happy, cheery, noisy. Like family.

But who could forget a past like mine?

* * *

**So the chapter was really short. I had writer's block. And tomorrow I'm going to the southern part of the state and there's no wifi let alone phone signal.  
**

***starts crying* I'm not going to be able to survive! God, I'm turning into every other teen on the planet. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Trina: Like scoff! Enjoy it.**

**Me: Don't make me come over there!**

**Anywhoosles, I'm writing a one-shot. I hopes to have it up by later tonight. Now it's time to take a shower then eventually brush my teeth and bring my laptop with me! Then to watch Criminal Minds on channel 18! Yay!**

**Well I should get going so Bye bye! Love you guys! ~**_A-chan_


	7. Chapter 7- Thanksies

**Hi my awesome readers and reviewers. I just want you to know that this isn't a chappy.**

**I've been having some writer's block so bear with me as I try to sort stuff out and type it up.**

**I just want you guys to know I love you. Even though we have never and probably will never meet in real life, I just want to tell you that I think you're awesome.**

**I love it when you guys review. Some make me smile while some tell me what to do better. When I see my inbox has something like 13 unread massages from you guys, it makes me happy. It makes me fuzzy inside so I love them.**

**So I just wanted you to know.**

* * *

**Now I shall do the shout-outs I didn't put in from the last chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Musical Skater: thanks for the song ideas. Every time after I wrote that song, I forgot to say you gave me the idea for it. I always thought about it after the fact.**

**Lenny1201: That's true so there ya go.**

**VanellopeVonSchweetz101:So do I. Sorry Carrie!**

**toriorangeflower: Thank you!**

**fooppoof3: Yeps.**

**CourtneyFan55: You are welcome and okaysies. And thanks.**

* * *

**The 2nd third chappy. Yeah, I was almost done and the wifi was being mean and didn't save the original so I did a second one which I deleted and replaced by the three there is now. Which would technically, be the 3rd three's shout-outs.**

**Okay, anywhoosles:**

**Musical Skater: I already said thanks for the song ideas which I have used. Hopefully, I can continue this shortly.**

**xoxo: Okaysies.**

**Jeanette Violet: I know, right?**

**CourtneyFan55: I know.**

**Lenny1201: My dad gets it. I'm the only one who eats it at his house.**

**And the last review for this chapter from kate will be answered next chapter. So bye! And the one sixth chapter review will also be answered next time!**

* * *

**Love you! Hopefully see you soon! **_~ A-chan_

_P.S. Remember to keep reviewing._


	8. Surprise?

**Hi guys! I'm going to a sleepover and won't be back 'til late Thursday night. (It's a long sleepover.) I just want to write a quick chapter I thought up. I guess I'm sorta over my writer's block. Just a bit, not completely.**

**Okay so Lenny, thank the nice people for reviewing.**

**Lenny: Why me all the time?**

**Me: I was going to pick Kim, but you're cuter (no offense to Kim) and more fun to mess with. (Getting eviler) and I know how to blackmail you if you don't. *insert evil laugh here***

**Lenny: Okay, okay woman! Thank you to kate, Musical Skater and Vanellope Von Schweetz101 for reviewing.**

**kate: You'll see. You'll see. * insert an evil laugh again***

**Musical Skater: Aww! Thank you, you're awesmazing too.**

**Vanellope Von Schweetz101: I'm sad too. My birthday is a week before school starts.**

**Me: Okay, thank you. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Lenny: Uh, how 'bout a no.**

**Me: How 'bout a yes? Oh Carrie!**

**Carrie: What?**

**Me: Lenny has *whispers the rest into her ear***

**Carrie: *blushes* Lens you what?! * begins chasing him around***

**Me: *laughing* Okay that's what you get! I don't own Grojband even though I write stories about it. T^T**

* * *

Carrie's P.O.V.

Lately my grandmother's physical and mental and medical condition has started to deteriorate. Shes the only reminder I have of my mom. Other than of course Mina and Muffins. But hey she's the one who birthed the one that birthed me and Mina. God, I just made that complicated and kind of weird.

We don't really keep touch with anyone else in my mom's family or my dad's for that matter. Grandma is an awesome cook, but we found out that she has cervical cancer. It's only type 1 so they can get rid of it, but she won't be the same. She won't be as strong and stuff like that. But she had two strokes all ready. Sure that was 10 years ago but she's still tough as nails.

Muffins lays at the edge of my bed and meows for my attention. I snap out of my trance. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

It's from Kim: _Sleepover tonight at our house. _

Well, she got right to the point now didn't she.

I typed one-handed: _Like what time_

I should get ready for it right? It is already 4:29. I pull out my duffel bag and stuff in shirts, skirts, pants, underwear, bras. Y'know the essentials.

Kim replied:_ 5 minutes ago_

_Really? I just go the text 10 minutes ago. _I typed quickly. I glanced at the first text and seen that it was stored for some reason. For an hour.

I open the conjoining door to Mina's bedroom.

"Hey, B, I'm going to the twins' house." I said. *

"Okay, when should I pick you up?" she asked.

"Well, it's a sleepover so who knows. I'll text you when it's done." I said.

And just like that I am allowed to leave the building.

_Hmm, if it started 5 minutes ago, should I take the long way or the short way? _I contemplated shortly.

_Short way it is, _I think with a small smile growing on my face.

I open my window and toss my bag out it. It hits the ground with a soft thud.

Carefully, I crawl out and shut the window. Since it's a 2 story house there's a bit of roof that you can walk on. I get to a low part and jump off.

_Perfect execution, _I think.

I grab the bag and run to my destination. **

* * *

***Going to the twins' house transition!***

* * *

I opened the back door of the twin's house and made my way to the garage.

"Hey girls," I said, waving slightly.

"Hey," answered the twins, to involved in the t.v. to turn.

"Hi," Lens greeted after a quiet scoff.

I dropped my bag off on the corner and sat in between Kim and Lenny.

"So what's we be doing?" I ask.

"Movie watching," stated Konnie.

With a slight nod and an "oh" we watched the screen.

Half way into the second movie, I got a call from Mina.

"I'll be right back. Tell me what happens." I say while getting up.

"Hello?"

"Dad wanted me to tell you something." she said. It almost sounded as if she had been crying.

"And what would that be?"

Then she told me something almost unbelievable.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! DUN. DUN. DUN!**

**Yay! That didn't take as long as I thought it would.  
**

**So what do you think Mina told Carrie?**

***-Apparently Mina's actual name is Bernadette, but Trina called her Mina so they could have rhyming names.**

****- I don't know why I wanted to put "My final destination." on the end of that sentence.**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, but I'm supposed to be packing for a slumber party. And I'm supposed to be cleaning. So I should probably do that so I won't get yelled at.**

**Did I mention I only know 1 girl at this party and she's the one whose throwing it. And I'm really shy when I meet new people.**

**Remember to read and review and you can guess what I told Carrie. Please review and/or PM me. **_~A-chan_


	9. Chapter 9- How To Tell Them

**Hi guys! The sleepover was fun. Only 2 other people showed up. We stayed up 'till like 2 in the morning and woke up at 8 something. I feel happy and I have enough time so here's a chapter. First time I ever wrote a chapter one day and the next.  
**

**Well thanks you guys for reviewing me while I was gone and wishing me luck with the party. I should tell you guys about my 1st sleepover but that's a story for another time.**

**Okay.. Who should I pick today. Mina!**

**Mina: Y-Yes.**

**Me: It's your turn and you don't have to be scared of me, I'm nerdy just like you.**

**Mina: O-Okay. Thank you to Grojband luv, Musical Skater, FanFic101Girl, FanFic101Girl (again), SuperShipper007, and TotalGrojbandLover77.**

**Grojband luv: You'll see *insert evil laugh***

**Musical Skater: Thank you!**

**FanFic101Girl: Yeps. (And the second review): I say it all the time. Okay, I lied, only in my head.**

**SuperShipper007: *insert dinging bell here* Yay (I don't know your gender). They've got it right! Give the man/woman their prize. Oh wait sorry there isn't a prize. I would give you one though. And lol.**

**TotalGrojbandLover77: Yay! And here's your update.**

**Me: Okay, now the disclaimer.**

**Mina: A-chan doesn't own Grojband. Or my sister's band. Sadly T^T**

* * *

_**Last time: **_

_"Dad wanted me to tell you something." she said. It almost sounded as if she had been crying._

_"And what would that be?"_

_Then she told me something almost unbelievable._

* * *

My breath hitched for a moment. "O-Okay. I-Is it that why you were crying, B? Well I'll be back sometime tomorrow. You don't have to pick me up, I'll walk."

"Okay, have fun C. Bye, love you."

"Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye bye, love you too. Oh, and remember to cuddle Muffins tonight for me."

And I tapped the end call button with my pinky. How was I going to tell them?

* * *

*Meow meow meow meow meow meow*

(Other wise translated to be Wicked Cool Transition!)

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

Carrie took her phone call in the corner of the room. She seemed herself, I guess. I was to caught up in the movie.

Next thing I know, Lenny paused the movie and we listened to the convo in the back.

"O-Okay. I-Is that why you were crying, B?" She paused. The person on the other side of the line, which seemed to be Mina, was inaudible.

"Well I'll be back sometime tomorrow. You don't have to pick me up, I'll walk."

I believe all of us Newmans sensed that something was wrong. Carrie almost never stutters let alone twice in a row.

Mina seemed to be bidding her sister goodnight as Carrie said,"Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye bye, love you too. Oh, and remember to cuddle Muffins tonight for me." At least she seemed a bit cheerier. Right?

* * *

Lenny's P.O.V.

You could tell something was wrong. Care's shoulders sagged and her head bent down just slightly, just enough to notice. You could even tell by the sound of her voice. She was thoroughly sad, but for what reason?

Our guitarist came back and didn't even say anything. Her eyes were still wide in shock. The best thing to do when she's like this is to just let her spill what happened herself, none of us probing for answers.

We sat in silence for about a minute or two, until Kim asked," Do you want to talk about it now?"

The blue haired girl shook her head. I think this is the longest she's ever been quiet. My hand tapped her shoulder and she jumped and looked up at me through watery cerulean eyes. It looks like she's about to start bawling.

"Are you okay?" I ask. _Wow, really that's the best thing I can come up with?,_ I ask mentally.

She nodded. "Do you want to cry?" I asked.

"Yes and no." she answered, finally. "I hate crying in front of you guys. But I really want to get it out."

"Well then go ahead. We'll always be here for you," said Konnie.

"Okay," said Carrie as her voice broke on the two-syllable word.

Suddenly, she turned to me and flung her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. At first I'm shocked, and my face is probably red by now. Then, I hug her and twins look like they're about to start laughing, so I shoot them a look.

I rub circles into her back and she stops crying and shoots her puffy eyes up at me. "Sorry." she mumbles.

I must have a confused look as she says," About that."

"It's fine." I respond, blushing.

She doesn't move from her spot on my shoulder and eventually her breathing slows. She fell asleep.

Kim whispers," Dude, you so like her." **(A/N: I wonder what you guys would do if I ended it here.)**

"N-No I don't," I whisper argue.

From then on we have a half hour argument about if I like her or not.

After that we totally forget about the movie and lay down to go to sleep. I lay next to Carrie and on her other side is Kim and then Konnie.

"N-No I don't want to leave daddy!" says Carrie, in her sleep.

I flick my eyes open to her.

"How do you want me to tell them that we're moving?" she asks.

"Hey Kim," I say.

"What?"

"Are you still up?"

"No of course not."

"Well did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what are we going to do Lenny?"

* * *

**I feel so mean for ending it there. Well, I guess it's sorta a cliffhanger. Now you know what B said on the phone yesterday.  
**

**Does anyone have any idea when the second part of season 1 is supposed to air?**

**What are the Newmans going to without Carrie?**

**Please review! And if you have, thank you again! Review or PM me if you have any thoughts or even suggestions. **

**Love ya guys! **_~A-chan_


	10. Chapter 10- Moving Day

**Hi guys! I know 3 chapters in a row. It's just that I wanted to put this chapter on the 17th (the day I was supposed to be born), but my little cousins b-day party is that day and I can't post tomorrow 'cause I have an orthodontist appointment and then I go to my dad's house. Then on Saturday I go to my aunt's (has wifi) but there's a b-day party so it's rude to be on the wifi. Then Sunday I believe I'm going to the fair.**

**Okay, anyway, Trina, it's your turn.**

**Trina: Fine. Thank you to TotalGrojbandLover77, grojband00, Musical Skater, and FanFic101Girl for reviewing. And last minute TheNewmansGrojband.**

**Me: I'll be doing the shout-outs today.**

**TotalGrojbandLover77: I know right?**

**grojband00: I thought so too.**

**Musical Skater: Thank you. I know so do I ,but I have to. I seen that Canada gets to see it September 5th or 3rd or something like that. But thanks anyway.**

**TheNewmansGrojband: Okay and thank you.**

**FanFic101Girl: G-Good thing I didn't end it there. *hides behind Trina* Don't kill me! I'm to young to die! *Starts crying***

**Trina: *walks away***

**Me: Trina, what the hay? She's gonna kill me!**

**Trina: 4 words. I. Don't. Like. You.**

**Me: Aww! I hate you too! * Trina walks off screen* I guess I'm doing the disclaimer today too. I don't own Grojband, I just like to write about it and draw it. And I will probably never own it either. T^T**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"How do you want me to tell them that we're moving?" she asks._

_"Hey Kim," I say._

_"What?"_

_"Are you still up?"_

_"No of course not."_

_"Well did you hear that?"_

_"Yeah, what are we going to do Lenny?"_

* * *

_**In Carrie's Dream**_

I sat in my room. Boxes surrounding me- suffocating me. There was way too many in here.

I have the urge to go to Mina's room so I get up and realize I'm in a dress. I'm wearing black flats and white socks. The dress was a white tank top attached to a grey brown skirt. A black line went in between the shirt and skirt.

My head didn't have my signature orange beanie. I tapped my way to Mina's door on the wood floor. I open the door to find the room empty, but there's boxes littering the floor. Some are open but some aren't. Like someone was trying to find something.

"B?" I ask. I gasp as I see myself in her tall mirror. I'm gorgeous. Like I said I don't have my hat on. My blue hair is curled, not tightly; just enough to be considered curly. Even my bangs are curled.

I turn back to her bed to see just her glasses that weren't there just a second ago. The right lens was broken. And beside it read a note that only said two words. Only if I knew what they would mean later.

I heard a noise behind me and I turn to see a man with a mask behind me. He puts a cloth on my mouth and I pass out.

* * *

*Back In Reality!*

* * *

I opened my eyes and awoke in a cold sweat. I sat up and noticed the room was black. After looking down, I realize that, thankfully, I'm not wearing a dress. I'm still wearing my normal clothes.

I calm my breathing after a few seconds. I decide to lay back down and try to get some sleep. Apparently, staring at the ceiling doesn't help you sleep, so I turn to my right and see Lens sleeping.

He actually looks cute when he's sleeping. Wait did I just think that? No I don't think that about my best friend.

Red locks of hair fall into his face, bangs all messy. Mouth slightly agar; small breaths blowing his hair up and down.

My cheeks began to heat up. _No, I can't like my best friend, that would like totes ruin our friendship, _I think, as I try to calm my burning cheeks.

Freckles dotted their way across his cheekbones and down his nose.

_Y'know what? I'm thirsty, I'm going to get a drink,_ I think as I try to stand up quietly.

I walk to the kitchen and think about that dream. He looked so, so familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I grab a glass and turn the water on with a yawn. Quickly I fill the glass and shut the faucet off.

A voice almost made me do a spit take as I was facing the direction it was coming from.

"Hi Carrie. Couldn't sleep?" **(A/N: If I ended it here most of you guys *cough* FanFic101Girl *cough* would find out where I live and kill me.)**

I turn to see my BFF rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Jeez, Lenny! You almost gave me a heart attack! And why are we using our actual names?"

"I don't know, it's like 3 in the morning."

I got a sort of good look at him as he walked closer. He wore his over-sized green and black striped shirt and red sweatpants. His eyes still semi-closed in sleep. His hair was still askew across his face.

"Why do you always wear red pants and a yellow sleeved green and black striped shirt?"

"Why are you asking me? Like I said it's 3 am, I should still be sleeping." he responds, just a tad bit grumpy.

"Awww, is someone grumpy?" I ask, poking him in the cheek.

"No I'm just tired. Now why are you up at this great ungodly hour that shouldn't exist?" he asks sarcastically.

"Just thirsty," I lie presenting my half empty glass of water to him.

"I can tell you're lying." he said. "Now what's really going on."

I spilled the beans about my dream, but I don't tell him a thing about me moving. I think he would be heart broken. He's my best friend, through thick and thin.

"O..kay, then. How 'bout we go back to bed?" he asks.

I nod as he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to the blankets we were sleeping in.

My cheeks flare again as I think, _Carrie Harmony Beff, you are NOT allowed to like your best friend._

We lay facing each other for several minutes before Lens says," We know you're moving."

* * *

*I have the urge to end it here, but I can't 'cause I'll be killed!*

* * *

I was told we would be moving 3 days after my birthday. So the rest of June finished quickly and July started. Soon it was the Fourth of July. B took us out to see the fireworks.

We sat on the tailgate of dad's van and watched the explosions of color in the sky. I gave our bassist a couple of sideways glances during the fireworks.

I couldn't like him right? I don't feel anything now. Right?

Sometimes it sucked being a teenage girl with no clue what love is.

Of course, I debunked what I felt for him just weeks ago was my dumb teenage girl hormones. And he's the only boy I know and actually talk to nicely, unlike Riffin and his stupid band.

Even though how much we call him gal pal and gurl and chick and sis, deep down somewhere, we know he's a boy. Okay, maybe Konnie doesn't know, but at least 2 out of three do.

Only 10 days later, my birthday came. I turned 14. We had yet again, another sleepover, but at Lenny's house.

The band hung out so much on these last days, that there was almost never a time you would see one of us alone. We were living life like this was it.

Lenny's parents love me so much, that I actually treat them like my parents, so I call them Mom and Dad openly. They don't seem to mind; they seem quite happy with the idea of me calling them that and having their son be in a band of only girls and them all sleeping the same room.

They would take care of me in more ways than even Mina could. Len's parents hated the idea of me moving so they tried to see if I could stay with them. My stupid biological disaster of a father said no.

Lenny said he would give me my present on the 17th, moving day.

* * *

*Now to the moving day!*

* * *

I woke on the 17th to a room full of boxes just like my dream. Thankfully I wasn't wearing a dress so I sighed a sigh of relief. I tried to not think that this was the day I would leave and maybe never return. Never see these friendly faces ever again. Never play another song with The Newmans, never be the leader of The Newmans.

That's right, who would be leader? I put myself into my last pair of clothes in my closet and I looked out from the balcony of the garage. The stage lay empty like it did 7 years before. I still remember first coming here for band practice.

_It was 4 years ago, to the day. I was 10 and I had just gotten my first guitar._

_It was my birthday present, it's still the one I use now._

_It sat lonely, cooped up in the corner of my room. I texted Lenny to get his little ginger butt over here so we could play and he invited the two new girls from our class over. They said they could play keyboard and drums._

_Lenny showed up at my doorstep with a girl with short black hair and thick rimmed glasses. Her bangs hung in her face, covering her eyes for the most part. She wore a red bandanna like a bandit, but it was on her neck. She wore a dark blue skirt, black shirt and orange converse._

_The other girl who was supposedly her twin, had blond hair that was long and some what unkept. Her wily hair was pulled down with a red headband. _(Her hair is kind of like Trina's and she has a headband not like it is in the show.) _She wore a white shirt with a black flame on it, a darker blue skirt than her sister, and black boots._

_We didn't know if they really could play, so we held a small audition of sorts. For some reason we already had drums on the stage so the blond one went up there and introduced herself as Konnie. She played a bit and me and our now bassist, Lenny, agreed that she made the cut._

_Her sister went up on stage and introduced herself, shyly, as Kim. She played a bit too and we decided she would make it too. Well, hello? Who else are we gunna pick?_

_I ran upstairs to get my guitar, and Lenny grabbed his from the stage and we played a song and decided that we would indeed become a band. And we were going to be famous._

_That was the best day ever. And soon after that we came daily down to my garage and practiced then started to be rivals with Grojband, and soon became the most inseparable of friends._

God, now I'm gunna be sad all day. And I don't wanna cry. Good thing I put on waterproof mascara on.

We are gunna have to discuss who is going to be leader while I'm gone.

I grab out my phone and tapped the buttons and pressed send. it would probably be my last Peaceville text for a long time. I'm really going to miss this place.

I walked down the stairs with my hand on the railing and daydreamed about all the good that's happened here.

Withing minutes of me sending my text, the remaining three came in.

They sat in front of me on the stage.

"Who is going to be me when I'm gone" I ask.

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"I would only trust two people for that job. Sorry Konnie, but you aren't one of them. I don't know who I should choose, so I don't know who to pick so can you guys do it for me? When I 'm gone?" my voice cracked near the end.**(A/N: Who else had the lyrics to the cup song pop up into their head when they read this?)**

Kim and Lenny shared a look and they both nodded.

"Can you guys help me pack?" I ask.

"Sure." all three of them said in unison.

* * *

With their help, I packed my bags into the moving van and the actual van. We would be flying there and the movers would be driving there.

I stashed my laptop and drawing book into my carry on bag. My Newmans posters stayed hanging up in my room. I decided to leave them there. I only took one. It was a poster of all of us at the beach last summer. The waves crashed at our feet and we laughed our heads off. That's a memory I want to keep.

We packed the truck with picture, movies, clothes, memories, etc. Even my guitar went in there. I told the guys, if they drop, scratch, or even look at it, I would find out where they live and brutally murder them. Okay, that maybe a bit overboard, but oh well.

Now it's only minutes until departure. Muffins sat in her kitty carrier in the back seat. I stood outside the van, bidding my farewells. The twins burst out crying about 5 minutes ago. Now it was only me and Lens that were semi-rational.

"So what's my present?"

"Oh, yeah." he said digging around in his pocket. He pulled out a note and a flat piece of paper. The redhead handed me the note first," Don't read it until after you leave. It's kind of from all of us." Carefully her ripped the piece of paper into a square. The he started folding it.

He then blew into it. "It's a bunny." he said, balancing it on his palm.

"You always said you wanted a bunny, but you couldn't have one right? So here's your substitute."

Lens handed the bunny, as if it were a real, live, breathing bunny, into my hands carefully. "Take care of her."

"Okay, I will." I started crying. And I was doing so well. I hugged Lenny so tightly I think he thought he wasn't going to breath. I whispered into his ear," Just between you and me, I'll think I'll miss you the most."

His cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. I went over and hugged the twins.

I got into the van and rolled down the window.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh, guys?"

I could tell Lenny was trying to be strong, but he was starting to break.

They nodded. I could feel the burning feeling in my throat again. I was going to cry.

"I going to miss you guys so much! I love you guys! And I don't ever want to leave you three. You're my best friends and nothing could ever change that. Remember that." I said crying again.

I threw my arms around all three of them and sobbed. And one by on they let go, leaving only Lenny hugging. He gave my cheek a peck and said," Don't ever forget us."

I stuck my hand out the window." One last time?"

They put their hands on mine and we said," 1,2,3! Newmans!"

I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't. I rolled the window up.

I put my hand up to the window and they out there's up to mine. Weakly, I waved. They waved back. And as we pulled away, Lenny lipped something to me, but I couldn't make it out.

I picked up the origami bunny and pressed my lips to it.

I put on my head phones and listened to all of our songs as we drove past the sign: 'Thanks for visiting Peaceville! We hope to see you soon!'

* * *

*Super Sad Park Transition*

* * *

_Lenny's P.O.V._

I wonder if she has opened that letter I gave her. I wonder if she realized I lipped 'I love you.' to her. These are the thoughts in my mind as I sit in the top of a slide in the Peaceville Park, so no one can see me.

I'm going to miss her so much. She was like my sunshine.

Apparently, my crush is so obvious, even my parents know and they tease me about it, relentlessly.

They say," She gunna be our daughter-in-law someday, isn't that right, Lenny? So why shouldn't she call us Mom and Dad?"

I think of all of the fun and good times I've had with her.

I don't even notice a stray tear escape my eye. Quickly, I wipe it away.

Suddenly I hear a voice ask," Today was the day? Wasn't it?"

* * *

**I stayed up to one in the morning writing this.**

**So who do you the voice is?**

**What do you think the note says?**

**Who else thinks Lenny's parents are awesome?**

**Who else got really depressed about this? *raises hand***

**Well I already have ideas for next chapter and no it won't be up tomorrow. I have a really tight schedule for the next couple of days. But it should be up soon.**

**So happy early day I was supposed to be born.**

**P.S. I got a deviantart today. I drew what Carrie is wearing. My username is ShyBrownieBear. I know the picture isn't the best quality. I took it with my computer.**

**And don't patronize my username. Just be happy you got this chapter. Sorry if I'm a bit cranky, it's just that it's 1 IN THE FREAKING MORNINNG!**

**Anyway, good night. Love ya'll**. _~ A-chan_


	11. Chapter 11- Settling In

**Hi guys! I'm feeling a bit evil so I won't say who the voice was last chapter, but I'll give you more depressing shizz. Just for fun!**

**Okay Kim, it's your turn!**

**Kim: Fine. Like thanks to Leany riffen, FanFic101Girl, Lenny1201, TheNewmansGrojband, SoulSavior71, Musical Skater, Mage of Breath, Gabrielle, and Jeanette Violet for reviewing. **

**Leany riffen: Okaysies. Here you are.**

**FanFic101Girl: T-Thank you.**

**Lenny1201: I was sad too. And you'll have to wait and see.**

**TheNewmansGrojband: You'll have to see.**

**SoulSavior71: I know and who knows, maybe they will meet again. And hi.**

**Musical Skater: Sorry to make you cry, but I guess if you're a good writer you can have that affect on people.**

**Mage of Breath: And you'll also have to see. Maybe so. And sorry to make you cry too. If you did. And don't cry you're heart out, I don't think that's safe.**

**Gabrielle: Thank you! I am and there are.**

**Jeanette Violet: I was depressed too. Who knows maybe she'll come back, maybe she won't. And so do I.**

**A-chan like totes doesn't own us.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Carrie's P.O.V**

Evetually, my tears stopped. We were almost to the airport. It only took like an hour to just get the airport. _Should I open it?_ I looked at the note. _Nah, son. Not yet._**(A/N: I f I ever thought that I would be rotflmbo.)**

I could sense that Muffins wasn't happy being in her cat carrier. Well who would like being in a box that you couldn't get out of. It probably feels like she's gunna be in there forever.** (A/N: Love In A Nethervator reference. And apparently that's a song. It's what my mom said.)**

I stick my finger through the metal and she rubbed her face in it. My song reaches the one we played at Camp Screamly this year. I lipped the words.

_And in the darkest night_

_You can see the light_

_You finally know_

_What gave you that fright_

_They're not just ghosts!_

_They're ghosts! Of! Clowns!_

_Who were also dentists_

...

Finally, we arrive at the airport. Muffins is taken by some dude with a bunch of other pets and junk. He says that they will be waiting on the plane for us. He just seems, weird, I guess.

We see the metal detectors and take off our bags and put them on a conveyor belt. One by one, we walk through the metal detectors and get a pat down by these guys. You might as well be naked to be doing this. There is obviously nothing on us. The metal detectors would've sensed it.

After getting the clear we head to a lady at the front desk. There just happens be be like the longest line in all of history.

After thinking of something, I snapped a quick pic and send it to Lenny.

I sent with the picture, a text that read:' Longest line EVER! even longer than the line at Sludgefest.'

He responded with a simple 'lol'.

I gave a small smile to the text and shoved my phone back into my bag and waited in the never ending line.

Eventually, we got to the front and gave our tickets to a nice lady who scanned them and said," Have fun." And gave back our tickets.

We boarded the flight and I sat window seat with Mina next to me. Dad sat a few rows in front of us. Like he didn't want to sit with us, 'cause we're like total abominations or something.

The pilot came on the P.A. and said," Hello passengers, I'll be your pilot today. Please buckle up so we can start the flight." We all did what he said. As soon as the trip up the gateway started I began to remember my fear of heights.

_Why did I have to pick a window seat?_ I ask myself.

I got used to the window seat once I saw the clouds and how pretty every thing around here actually was. From down on the ground, Peaceville looked so boring, but from up here it looks, fun, I guess. Fun, is the only word I could think of. Up here, people look like ants.

Our flight might take a while since we have to stop in Texas then come back to Nebraska for some reason. At least we get to stay on the plane if we don't need to get off. **(A/N: Yeah, I know that's not how planes work.)**

Eventually, I pull out my iPod and start listening to my tunes. I lay my head against the window and fall asleep.

...

"...Carrie. Carrie, wake up. We're in Texas. We have to get off the plane so they can clean. We're getting a new plane." said B, shaking my shoulder.

"But I don't wanna get up." I complain.

She rolled her eyes. Away from Trina, she could get her personality back.

"Fine then. You can stay here while I go get ice cream and a banana milkshake. Without you."

My eyes snapped open," B, you said the magic word. Take me with you."

We stood up and grabbed our stuff and ran off the plane and into the airport.

She bought me a milkshake like she said.

We soon had to go back on a different plane. And we started our way to Nebraska.

..

On the plane, I had decided to open the note from Lenny. His somewhat neat handwriting danced across the page.

He said that I could always text, call him. Apparently, him and the twins can Skype me whenevs.

I pulled out my laptop and opened Skype. I typed in the username and waited for them to answer.

_'Hi Care,' greeted Lenny._

Hi, I respond.

_'One second please,' he said, putting up one finger. 'Hey, guys! Care's on here!'_

Not long after that the twins entered the screen.

_'Hey, hey, hey,' said Kim. ''Sup,' greeted Konnie.  
_

I waved.

_'So what you be doing?' asked Lens._

"I'm on the plane. Made a pit stop back in Texas. Now on way to Nebraska." I said. "I think I'm going to have to type what I say now. A lot of people are asleep right now," I say, looking around the plane.

I plug in my earbuds and listen to them. I say I have to go, but I'll come back later. They say bye for the second time that day.

...

We make our way to grandma's house.

The van pulls into a small driveway surrounded by trees. Her house was like a haunted mansion you would see in horror movies.

The only thing is that her house isn't a mansion, it's more like a two story house with a creepy attic and basement.

Why do I have a feeling that I'm gunna really hate this house?

..

We unpack some of the boxes and go inside to eat. After we eat, we go to our respective rooms.

My dad and grandma sleep downstairs. Mina and I go to two separate rooms. I sit on my bed and stare at the note and pet my fake bunny.

Eventually, I change into my pajamas. I shut off the lights and got out my phone.

I looked at my text from earlier. _Guys come over for an emergency band meeting asap._

I typed my keyboard, _Goodnight Love you guys._

Lens texted back first,_ Love you too._

I hugged my phone to my chest and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know this wasn't the best chapter, but you guys'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**So next time, we'll find out who Lenny was talking to. Ree=meber to review and/or PM.  
**

**I won't update 'till my b-day. (the 28th) I put up next drawings on deviantart. Link is: .com**

**See ya! **_~A-chan _

**Wait, before I leave I have to ask, Kim, is Carrie still chasing Lenny?**

**Kim: Yeah, what'd you tell her?**

**Me: I told her that Lenny has a bunch of dolls that look just like her.**


	12. Chapter 12- The Kingdom of Obliviousness

**_Hi guys! This was supposed to be my birthday chappy but I wanted to type this for all the awesome readers and reviewers. And all the people who guessed who Lenny was talking to._**

**_Well today I pick Laney to do the thanking and disclaimer since she is one of the main parts of today's chappy._**

**_Laney: Why me? Well this weird chick that's making me do this, wants to thank Leany riffen, Musical Skater, Mage of Breath, TheNewmansGrojband, and TotalGrojbandLover77 for reviewing._**

**_Leany riffen: Thank you._**

**_Musical Skater: Well here you are, thank you, sorry for making you cry, but it's good to cry sometimes. In gym last school year, I got hit in the head with a volleyball, didn't really hurt, but I burst out crying for no reason. I also got tripped by this kid and face planted and my braces dug into my lip, and it started bleeding a lot. Let's just say, that kid and gym are not my good luck charms._**

**_Mage of Breath: Thanks, and here you are my good reader._**

**_TheNewmansGrojband: Here you are and Thanks._**

**_TotalGrojbandLover77: Yes I will 'cause here you are. And thank you._**

**_FanFic101Girl: I know you didn't review, but I just want to say that it was fun talking to you for that short amount of time. Thank you._**

**_Okay, moving on to disclaimer This weirdo doesn't own me or my secret girlyness. I own that, but she doesn't own Grojband or the Newmans, or anyone for that matter._**

**_Me: *rubs hands like a villain* That's for now Laney. Just for now. *laughs maniacally with lightning flashing behind me*_**

**_Laney and rest of cast: *shudders*_**

* * *

_Last time (chapter 9):_

_Apparently, my crush is so obvious, even my parents know and they tease me about it, relentlessly._

_They say," She gonna be our daughter-in-law someday, isn't that right, Lenny? So why shouldn't she call us Mom and Dad?"_

_I think of all of the fun and good times I've had with her._

_I don't even notice a stray tear escape my eye. Quickly, I wipe it away._

_Suddenly I hear a voice ask," Today was the day? Wasn't it?"_

* * *

I turn and see.. a redhead, with similar features to me; Laney.

"Yeah." I paused. "Wait. How do you know Care left today?"

"She came by the Groj with Mina." said my doppelganger.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because Mina had to tell Trina goodbye or something like that."

* * *

*Sad Flashback Time!*

* * *

_Laney's P.O.V._

_We just finished rocking out to one of our lyric-less songs, when Trina's minion and her little rival sister walk in._

_Carrie stops in front of the stage, but doesn't look at us. She watches as her sister climbs the stairs up to the devil- I mean Trina's room._

_She flips her hair slightly, and you can see she's been crying._

_"Why are you in our garage?" asks Core._

_She doesn't answer._

_"Yeah, Newman why are you here?" asks Kin._

_She still doesn't answer, let alone look at us for that matter. A tear rolls down her cheek._

_"Uh, guys. I think she's crying." I say._

_The guys flip out because they've never dealt with a crying girl. And I mean literally freak out. Somehow the stage starts on fire and they run around me in circles. I just stand they calmly, wondering why these dorks are my friends._

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I jump off the stage and ask her," What's wrong?"_

_Our rival whispers something. I can't understand her, so I ask," What?"_

_I notice the guys have stopped flipping out since I was taking pretty good care of our situation._

_She wiped her tears and said it again, just a bit louder this time. "We're moving."_

_"What?!" we all yelled._

_She finally looked at us, before she burst out into tears, hugging the closest person to her; me. "We're leaving and I don't know if I'll ever come back. NowIleftthebandwithoutaleaderandIleftmybestfriend. " She speed talked the last part._

_"Shh, it's okay. Can you repeat the last part?" I said, amazed that I was actually doing this. I believe the boys were even shocked. See I knew I was getting soft._

_Not just getting soft on someone that I like. I'm getting soft on a Newman. And not just any Newman- the leader of the Newmans._

_"I said, now I left the band without a leader and I left my best friend. And you have no idea how much you remind me of Lens." she said, pulling herself from me._

_Mina then came back downstairs, obviously holding in the tears. Trina followed behind her with trails of mascara on her cheeks. She should really invest in waterproof mascara._

_They leave and I think that Lennerd would miss her so after practice I thought I would come to the park._

_..._

"... And that's how I got here," I explained to the other red head.

He responded with an 'oh.' The Newmans bassist slid over and I sat next to him.

"Hey Laney? Did you actually, y'know, hug her like you said?" he asked questioningly. Surprisingly, he used my actual name instead of Lamey or something.

"I know I was surprised too." I say.

...

We sat in the park for about two hours.

We talked about Carrie and Corey. How fricking oblivious they are.

Turns out we have a lot in common.

_Okay, this is the second Newman you helped today. What is up with you Lanes? _I wondered.

For some reason, everyone in this stupid town thinks we're the opposite gender than we really are. Clearly I am a girl and Lenny is a boy.

My phone buzzed and chimed Grojband's song. It was Corey asking where I went.

"Sometimes I just want to tell him that I love him. So badly, but I think that would ruin our friendship and the band." I whisper, not realizing I said that for a moment.

"I feel like that too sometimes. They are just so oblivious that they don't realize the ones they need are right in front of them." he responded.

My cheeks flush as I realize what I just said, and to a Newman for that matter. Oh, why should I care? We just shared one of our deepest secrets with each other.

"Exactly. We l-" I get cut off by my phone once more.

_hey lanes answer me. can you come back? having sleepover. Core_

I sigh heavily." Jeez pushy much?" "Let me guess. He wants you to come back." he said.

"How did you know that?"

"I kinda seen your phone and Care would do that all the time."

"Well the king of obliviousness await my response and arrival, so I must leave now." I say, somewhat in a British accent.

Playing along, he joins in." My princess of obliviousness isn't around, but she might call soon so I must leave too." Lenny stops the game," Can I have your number so we can do this again? It was good to know i wasn't the only one with that problem."

"Uh, sure." I respond as we trade phones and put our numbers in. We trade back and bid farewell.

...

As I walk back the Core's house, only blocks away, hands in my pockets, I wondered. How am I going to tell Core I was hanging out with a Newman?

* * *

_**Well how is she going to explain her predicament?**_

_**I can't do like anything on here until my birthday. Does anyone what to guess how old I'm going to be? I just have to see what I can offer the person who gets it right. Which is better, telling me what to draw for however long you want and I'll post it on deviantart or naming a person I came up with?**_

_**Should we follow Laney or Lenny next chappy? Or should the next chapter be a special birthday chapter?**_

**_Well guess my age correctly and you can pick what you'll win. I don't think it really matters to me what you pick for me to do._**

**_Remember to read and review and/or PM me. Please and thanks. Still love you guys. ~A_**


	13. Very Important

EVERYONE! A HUGE CRIME TO HUMANITY IS GOING TO BE MADE! CONGRESS IS BASICALLY TRYING TO RID KIDS LIKE US OF OUR IMAGINATION! HOW? SOPA WANTS TO TAKE AWAY OUR INTERNET. SERIOUSLY EVERYTHING LIKE THIS STORY, OR ADVENTURE TIME, REGULAR SHOW, ALL FANFICS, AND OC'S WILL BE GONE!

WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURES TO STOP THIS! IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES BY SEPTEMBER 21 SAY GOOD- BYE TO FANFICICTION, DEVIANTART, AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOREVER! GO TO "Danny-of-TAWOG" FOR THE LINK! (deviantart)

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WILL SIGN THIS OR HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETITION! ONLY 29,585 MORE UNTIL SEPTEMBER 21!

HELP! SOPA WANTS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A WAR! COPY AND PASTE THIS TO ALL YOUR STORIES, TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SO WE COULD GET THOSE SIGNATURES!

WE ARE OUR LAST HOPE AGAINST THIS INJUSTICE!

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

* * *

**Sure I've only been on this site for a year, but I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose all of you guys either. And I don't want to lose all of my imagination. I want to be doing this for a while yet. **

**I don't want to be sitting, writing for myself again. Or drawing just for me. I want to be doing this for other people, who enjoy what I do.**

**So stand up and do your part. Stop SOPA. **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi guys! Thank you all for reviewing the last two chapters._**

**_Thank you to Musical Skater, TotalGrojbandLover77, Mage of Breath, Raphadelia the Advenuress, Gabrielle, Lenny Sill, Raphadelia the Adevnuress_****_, StoriesOfANobody, Leany riffen, Lenny1201, and Jeanette Violet for reviewing._**

**_Musical Skater: I've been injured so many times in gym, by the same person. _**

**_TotalGrojbandLover77: Thank you. I know right? lol_**

**_Mage of Breath: No I'm infinity years old. JK. Well here you are and it's Larry , but I prefer Lenny and Todd Kauffman (creator of GROJBAND) even said that he wished it was Lenny. _****_I'll tell you guys my age later this chappy._**

**_Raphadelia the Advenuress: Thanks. And here you are. I'm actually younger than that. I'll tell you guys my age later this chappy._**

**_Gabrielle: Thank you. I'll tell my actual age later in this chappy. That means so much to know that I inspire people so thank you and you're welcome. And good luck!_**

**_Lenny Sill: Well you got a new chappy before that._**

**_Raphadelia the Advenuress: Yay! Same here._**

**_StoriesOfANobody: Calm down! Your life isn't over. We'll definitely have enough signatures._**

**_Leany riffen: That's sweet and thank you._**

**_Lenny1201: Yep._**

**_Jeanette Violet: Yay! Thank you!_**

* * *

_Last time:_

_As I walk back the Core's house, only blocks away, hands in my pockets, I wondered. How am I going to tell Core I was hanging out with a Newman?_

* * *

_Laney's P.O.V._

Really, how would I tell him? I obviously can't and what if he found out what we were talking about? My face flushed a tiny bit.

Wait. How would he find out? No one else was even in the park. It was just us.

Well you never now being as popular as we are. There was probably someone watching us.

And how was the park absolutely empty? Right now, I don't really care. All I care about right this second is getting to Core's house.

…

I reach his house quickly. Then, I realize that I'm going to need clothes for a sleepover.

I really don't care this moment, so I walk in the pink house.

As soon as I open the door, I seen Corey picking up all sorts of dirty clothes that weren't there when I left just hours ago.

He doesn't notice me until I say," So, Core, where'd the clothes come from?"

The blue haired boy jumped and turned to me, eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh, hi Lanes! I didn't see you there. Where were you?"

"I asked first so you answer then I answer." I replied, not wanting him to know about the park.

"Okay. Well after you left, Kin and Kon had to go home to help clean Mrs. Kijura's spoon collection since, as we both know is quite large. Then Trina came out and she was still sad about Mina and went all 'diary mode' and somehow all these clothes came out of nowhere and scattered everywhere. And Mom told me and Trina to pick them up together, but Trina's being Trina."

I nod, weirdly understanding his predicament. He inquires," So where were you, Lanes?"

"I went to the park and seen-" I stopped myself.

"Seen who?"

"I seen a really cute dog. Don't you need help?" I asked trying to change the subject, as he stood there staring at me.

"Actually I do." he said and I started to help him, grateful he bought it.

...

We finish quickly and he asks," Did you bring anything for the sleepover?"

"No."

"Then, go home and come back. It shouldn't take that long."

I sighed, blowing some stray hairs out of my face. "Fine."

...

I leave the Riffin residence and slowly walk to my house, two blocks away.

It's not like I don't want to go home, my parents love me (and Corey, and the twins). It's just that my rents could be so annoying. The actually sit me and Core next to each other everywhere. The kitchen table, the car, photos, you name it, we're side by side.

Then, they bring out the baby pictures. That is just not fun. And there is a few pictures of me and Core in a bathtub as toddlers, taking a bath together. It's so embarrassing.

...

Thankfully, my parents weren't home, so I left a note on the table.

_Staying at Corey's_ _tonight. I'll be back tomorrow Laney_

_..._

I walked back to Core's in silence, wishing I grabbed a sweatshirt.

Finally I get back to Core's house. Now Kin and Kon are there.

...

We watch some stupid movie that you can tell how fake it is. The CGI is terrible, we eventually start watching it for laughs.

Eventually, we turned off the lights and told ghost stories.

I started," There once was a girl and everybody loved her. She was pretty, athletic, good in school. One day she died in an accident. Everyone was grief-stricken. One kid missed her so much he started to pretend that she was still alive. Then more kids did it and more kids did it. Everyone in that home room class did it. Then at that end of the year, they took one last class picture to put in the year book. And in the back she stood, pale and distorted."

I shut the flashlight, I was holding off and passed it to Core. "Nice story Lanes. Almost as good as this one." he said, turning on the flashlight and starting his story.

"Okay, so there's this family that just moved into this house. There's four kids. So the mom runs errands with her kids. She goes with her oldest daughter and a younger child. So the mom goes to church and her daughter stays in the truck, blaring the music. Since the mother doesn't like to drive in the dark, she started on the way home.

Her daughter saw a little girl on the side of the road, her back was to the road. So she told her mom and she didn't see it so she didn't believe her. So they keep driving and it's almost dark and the mother and the daughter sees a girl a bit older than the first one. So the mother turns the car back around and doesn't see her.

So she starts to go back home and she sees the girl so she stops. The mother gets out and the daughter stays in the car. She asks the girl on the road if she's okay. The girl turns and she has no face. The mother jumps back in her car, goes home, and calls the cops.

It turns out that a girl that was 16 had been in an accident in that exact spot a few years before. Her face had been disfigured."

All three of us clap. The twins tell their stories and we went to sleep.

* * *

_**I actually had no clue how to end this so here you go.  
**_

_**I'm actually 13. None of the people who guessed were right. But if you want to make me draw what you want or name and OC guess tell me what shows these stories are from. If you didn't guess before just tell me where these stories are from and who my favorite Grojband character is. And you could have a chance to win.**_

_**My deviantart name is in my profile.**_

_**Please read and review. I got my hair cut and I miss my hair so much T^T. Review and/or PM me. **_~Aries-chan

_**P.S. I just updated my Walking Dead story after like 7 months.**_


	15. Chapter 15- Face palming and Skyping

**_Hi peeps! I wanted to tdo a before school chappy since I go back Tuesday, but I should be able to do another chapter today. I just hope everyone likes the ending as much as I do._**

**_So I pick Konnie today. Konnie take it away!_**

**_Konnie: What am I supposed to do again?_**

**_Cast plus me: face palm_**

**_A few seconds later.._**

**_Konnie; Oh, ok. Thank you to Shelly Marsh, Guest, catsrulenyaa, Lenny Sill, TotalGrojbandLover77, TheNewmansGrojband, Lenny1201, Megan, BLAZE, and CourtneyFan55._**

**_Shelly Marsh: Sorry I forgot you last time. When I do these in the beginning, I usually look at the reviews and open up that specific chapter, but guest reviews don't seem to show up for some reason. And yay! I checked the other day and we already have all of them._**

**_Guest: I would've put you in last time, but the reviews don't seem to like to show guest reviews lately, and yay!_**

**_catsrulenyaa: Thank you!_**

**_Lenny Sill: Thank you *shrugs shoulders* Well here you are._**

**_TotalGrojbandLover77: No it's not the end... Yet._**

**_TheNewmansGrojband: No,but you're really close._**

**_Lenny1201: Like I said, sorry!_**

**_Megan: Is it weird that we have the same name and we are going into the same grade? But no, you're really close._**

**_BLAZE: Yep it was from Paranormal Witness and the other one was from an anime called Another._**

**_BLAZE (2): You're right. First one right._**

**_CourtneyFan55: You are also right.._**

**_Sorry if I missed anyone!_**

**_Me: Now the disclaimer._**

**_Konnie: Okay! A-chan doesn't own us! Nor will she ever!_**

* * *

_Last time:_

_(Chapter 11)_

_I looked at my text from earlier. Guys come over for an emergency band meeting asap._

_I typed my keyboard, Goodnight Love you guys._

_Lens texted back first, Love you too._

_I hugged my phone to my chest and fell asleep._

* * *

**_Lenny's P.O.V._**

I watched Laney walk away. That reminds me. I should probably be getting back. Care could be calling soon.

I slid down the slide and started my way back the to Kagami household. On the way there, I realized that I couldn't tell the twins what I was doing. Not that I didn't think that they wouldn't believe that I just wanted some alone time since my best friend just left.

My hands dung deep into my pockets as I walked. Truly I was sad, but I wasn't one to show it. I would only show it to myself, not to no one else.

Under my somewhat tough exterior, is a soft spot for animals and certain people. (*cough cough* Carrie *cough*)

I crunched my hands down even farther, even though it seemed impossible to shove them down even farther, trying not to cry since Carrie left me.

...

Soon I reached the twins' house and quickly made my way to their basement which was our secret hideout. I sat waiting for the laptop sitting in front of me to chime.

After several intense staring contests with the small black laptop, it finally chimed. I clicked a couple of buttons and Care's face greeted me. A smile started to form on my lips. I just couldn't help it. It felt so good to see her again even though it's just been hours.

"Hi Care," I greet.

She responds with a simple hi.

I hold up my finger," One second please. Hey guys! Cares on here!"

I hear their steps on the stairs. Kim; light and feathery steps. Konnie, a total different story. Her boots seemed to make her steps louder than they already were.

In a few seconds they walked into the weirdly colored room. For some reason the room was a dull yellow color.

Kim looked at the screen and sort of cheerily said," Hey, hey, hey." The blonde greeted with a simple," Sup."

Care sits in the white and blue airplane seat and waves awkwardly. I know she has a fear of heights and I want to say that she is squeezed up against a window.

"So what you be doing?" I ask.

"I'm on the plane," in my head I thought 'No durr'. "Made a pit stop back in Texas. Now on way to Nebraska. I think I'm going to have to type what I say now. A lot of people are asleep right now." She perked her head up and looked around the plane.

How could people be asleep it's like midday. Most be old people.

She picks up a bag and grabs ear buds and plugs them in. Then she types ' So what's with you guys?' **(a/n: Just so everyone knows, I have no clue if you are able to do this on Skype. I have never used it before so I have no clue.)**

...

During the elapsed time that neared half an hour, I talked mostly. The twins would leave and come back with food or drinks.

The clocked ticked closer towards 45 minutes and Care said that the plane would be landing soon so she would have to leave. Again. But she promised that she would be back.

We bid our farewells once again and shut the laptop.

As soon as I go to crack my back Kim speaks up," I miss her."

"Yeah, so do I, but this is all we have of her for now. It's not like she's dead or anything." I say.

"You so like her," Konnie joins in, almost changing the subject.

My face heats up," N-No I don't."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

We bickered like children.

...

A few hours later, Konnie goes back to what we were saying.

"Just so you know, Carrie isn't gay."

Both, Kim and I face palmed. She was so close to realizing I was a guy.

* * *

_**So who else loved that?**_

_**..**_

_**I actually have two favorite characters which are... Carrie and Laney.**_

_**So BLAZE I know you didn't want anything, but CourtneyFan55 do you want anything, like me draw something or whatevs?**_

_**Just review me what you want.**_

_**...**_

_**So I gotta go to sleep if you guys want another chapter in 1 day, since school starts tomorrow. Love you guys! Remember to read and review and/or PM me. Please and thank you!**_

_**~A-chan**_


	16. Chapter 16- Breaking, entering, and cats

**_hey hey hey! I haven't seen you guys since 2 in the morning. So here is your promised 2nd chapter of the day. Tomorrow is my first day of school. And before I start this chapter I would just like to say I have nothing against gays or really anyone. _**

**_Okay so Nick take it away!_**

**_Nick Mallory: Nick Mallory is questioning why he is here right now._**

**_Me: Just do the freaking thank yous and disclaimer!_**

**_Nick: Okay, okay. Thank you to Lenny Sill, grojband luv, Mage of Breath, Musical Skater, Lenny1201, guest, Bkpike._**

**_Lenny Sill: Okay! Roar, and yes there are going to be more new episodes. I just don't know when it'll air._**

**_grojband luv: Yeps and here you are_**

**_Mage of Breath: Yay!_**

**_Musical Skater: Thanks and good luck again!_**

**_Lenny1201: I took that suggestion, but it's not like what you might think it'll be._**

**_guest: I'm 13. and here you are and thank you._**

**_Bkpike: Here you are._**

**_Disclaimer: This weirdo doesn't own me and my coolness or anyone for that matter._**

* * *

_Last time:_

_A few hours later, Konnie goes back to what we were saying._

_"Just so you know, Carrie isn't gay."_

_Both, Kim and I face palmed. She was so close to realizing I was a guy._

* * *

**_Lenny's P.O.V._**

Our hands seem to be glued to our faces since she keeps bringing it up. I think Kim want to tell her I'm a dude but she just keeps going on about how Carrie is straight.

"Honey, Lenny here is a-" Kim starts.

"Don't tell her. She can find out later. It looks like she's enjoying this." I whisper and cut Kim off.

She nods and Konnie keeps going. The blonde would have to eventually have to figure out I'm a guy, but it doesn't have to be this moment. Maybe I would tell her later.

...

I stayed over for a bit longer and eventually I have to leave. Home didn't seem like a fun option since my parents would pester me about Carrie.

Not like the twins already were. It was like twenty questions with these chicks.

_So how long have you liked Carrie?_

**Are you trying to make her gay?**

_What do you think of her?_

**Why are you best friends?**

_Is she pretty?_

***gasp* Are you friends so your gayness rubs off on her?**

**..**

Kim and I share a look at Konnie's comment. My phone buzzes. It's my mom asking where I am. Quickly I type where I am and say that I will be home soon.

"Hey guys, I gotta leave. Where do you want to meet tomorrow?" I ask as I brush my pants off from the floor.

They shrug their shoulders and I walk out the door.

As I walk past the window I say," Hey Konnie!"

"What?" she shouts back.

'I'm a guy!" I yell as I shove my hands into my pocket and pull out my iPod and headphones.

...

My music blares in my ears as I walk the four blocks back to my house. By chance I walk and stop right in front of Care's house. I stare at the house.

I guess it finally hits me, that we wouldn't be meeting at her house now. And maybe never again.

...

Within seconds I unlock the door and go up to Carrie's room. **(A/N: You creeper!)**

I run my fingers across the sheets that were still on her bed. I seen all of the posters. Ones of all of us individually.

There's a picture in a frame on her wall. I brush my fingers across her face slowly as I walk over to her window.

In the somewhat dim light, I see my house.

That's right! I still gotta go home!

In a rush I leave the house and lock the door.

...

On my way back home I find a stray kitty. I walk past it, and it guilt trips me and meows sadly in the corner. I have a soft spot for animals so I go back and pick it up and take it home.

...

"Lenny Garett Nepp! Where do you think you have been? I called you over 20 minutes ago!" my mom, Madison, yelled as soon as I walk in the door.

I wince, she used the full name. It's never a good sign.

I try to defend myself." But mom, I found a cat and I couldn't just leave it."

She glared at the small kitten in my arms. "Fine, we can keep it for now. Put posters up around town to see if it's someones cat. If no one answers in 2 weeks the cat is yours." Mom walked back into the kitchen and I ran upstairs.

..

It turns out the cat is a girl. But I can't think of a name.

...

I get a text that night from Care. It reads _Goodnight Love you guys._

Quickly, I tap back and say _Love you too. _I wonder if she realizes I meant it more than friends love. She probably doesn't.

...

The next morning, I call the twins to come over and help me put flyers up. They came over and helped me take a picture of the kitty, and put it on the computer, and print it.

We take the copies and staple them to telephone poles and give them out as hand-outs. Not even halfway through Peaceville, I realized that we were going to need some help.

Almost immediately thought of Laney. She is just like me, but a girl so she should love animals too. I pressed the call button and heard it ring 3 times.

_Hello? _she answered.

"Hi Laney. I need you're help. I found a cat and we are trying to spread flyers and we are going to need some help. Do you think you could help us?" I asked and awaited an answer.

After a few silent seconds, her voice said,"_.. Fine. Where are you? Do the girls know that we are kind of friends?_"

"Um...no." I didn't think of that. "Can you meet me in 10 minutes at the big oak tree in the park?"

_"Uh, sure. See you in 10."_ The other side of the phone disconnected and beeped.

..

I stood under the shady oak tree. Soon enough, Laney seemed to pop out of nowhere and grabbed half the stack of paper from my hands.

"It's such a cute kitty! What's it's name?" she asked in a baby-ish voice.

"It's a she. I don't have a name for her yet." I said as I fought back the urge to say,'_ I know right?'_

_.._

With her help, we finished in under half an hour.

I thanked her and Laney went on her way mumbling something about 'messing with her Core time.'

...

Back at my house, the kitten has been napping. And it's been two weeks since then. No one has called to claim the cat. So now she is mine.

I still don't have a name for the cutie, but I'm thinking of naming her Care. I'm just not sure what Carrie will be like when I tell her the cat is named after her.

* * *

_**So should he name it Care?**_

_**I had no clue how to end this chappy so here you are. My school starts tomorrow so fun. Wish me luck. I may not be able to be doing this like I have anymore.**_

_**So how did you like the chapter? Please read and review and/or PM like some people have.**_

_**...**_

_**I was thinking, I'm definitely going to do a time skip so should that be next chapter or wait a bit? Please review. Love you guys ~ A-chan**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Sorry

**_Hi guys! I just thought you should know that the end of this is a bit depressing. _**

**_So Spencer take it over!_**

**_Cast: Who's Spencer?_**

**_Me: Oh, you'll find that out next time or later. He'll be joining you from now on._**

**_Spencer: Um, h-hi. So t-thanks to Mage of Breath, Bkpike, Lenny Sill, grojbandluv, Guest, Musical Skater, and Jeanette Violet. I think that's all of them sorry if I forgot you._**

**_So thank you guys for getting me over a hundred reviews and over 10,00 views!_**

**_Mage of Breath: Your review made me smile and laugh._**

**_Bkpike: Yay! *HUG* That's sweet._**

**_Lenny Sill: ROAR! Yay and here you are._**

**_grojbandluv: Okay._**

**_Guest: Yay!_**

**_Musical Skater: Thank you and my first day was good._**

**_Jeanette Violet: That's so sweet. And I've kind of never seen that movie but I'll try._**

**_Disclaimer: A doesn't own anyone._**

**_Me: Spencer! I own you!_**

**_Spencer: Oh, yeah... _**

* * *

**_Warning; Swearing (like once) and depressing shizz_**

* * *

_Last time:_

_With her help, we finished in under half an hour._

_I thanked her and Laney went on her way mumbling something about 'messing with her Core time.'_

_..._

_Back at my house, the kitten has been napping. And it's been two weeks since then. No one has called to claim the cat. So now she is mine._

_I still don't have a name for the cutie, but I'm thinking of naming her Care. I'm just not sure what Carrie will be like when I tell her the cat is named after her._

* * *

Carrie's P.O.V.

_It's been almost a month since we moved here. School was going to start next month and I didn't have any friends._

_I still talk to the 3 remaining Newmans. Almost everyday in fact. I miss them._

I glance at the calendar across the room. I stopped typing on my laptop.

The date read August 12. Lenny's birthday was in 5 days.

That reminds me, I have to get him a birthday present.

...

The next day I went to the store and got him a present and wrapped it. Carefully I sat it in a box and filled the bigger box with bubble wrap, which is always fun to play with.

I pulled out a thick Sharpie and wrote To: Lenny Nepp **(his actual name is Larry Nepp)**. From Your best friend. I scribbled his address down on the box and sent it out to Illinois.**(A/N: Peaceville is near Springfield, Illinois.)**

Turning back to my laptop, I noticed I never finished yesterday. Quickly I clacked the keys.

_Lens' birthday is in four __days. I just texted him that he's getting a surprise soon. I hope he likes it. _

_School starts in exactly ten days. I'm super nervous. I haven't even got my schedule yet._

_..._

_It's been a year since I moved. I have no friends. It's lonely. I still talk to Kim, Konnie, and Lenny. This year B won't be in school since she graduated this year. I already sent Lens' present I hope he likes it._

_What am I saying? Of course he'll like it. Muffins is sick now,but the vet said she'll be okay. We just need to give her medicine. She should be good._

_Grandma is going to have a surgery to remove her cancer soon. Dad is trying to be a better dad, but he's not doing the best. But he's better than he was._

_Those girls at school pick on me. I want them to have a taste of their own medicine someday._

_..._

_It's been two whole years. I miss The Newmans. I don't even touch my guitar some days or ever for that matter._

_Those stupid bishes _**(A/N: Yes bishes.)**_ are so annoying. Telling me I'm ugly and saying that guy only want to get down my pants. Which I knew was true, but now every time I look at myself I see ugly and not confident like I was just two years ago. _

_I really hate them so much. Almost as much as I hate myself for believing them._

_..._

_It's been three years and my wrists show it. Those girls pushed me to far. I can't have my hair long so I make it short everyday just for those crotches. Those souls stealing she-devils._

_I wish I could go back to before this ever happened and never come back to this. _

_All everyone says now at school is that I sleep around with guys and I'm a prostitute. And I give it out for free._

_I knew they never like me. It was because I was different I wasn't some snobby rich bitch that gave out so people would love. Girls who have no real friends and are just popular because they buy friendships._

_No one really likes them for who they are. Just like how no one likes me for me. Or likes me at all._

_I've thought of just ending it now and it would be over. Just shoot myself and bam I was dead. Free of these devils. But I wouldn't want to be found like that, by Mina or anyone for that matter._

_I could overdose but I could just go into a coma and live. Or I could hang myself. But I wouldn't like that._

_ I miss my individuality._

* * *

**_Sorry about that! So I time-skipped and now the rest is going to be when they're in 11th grade. Should that still be a different story or should it stay this one?_**

**_Please review and/or PM to make me (and Spencer) happy! And you'll find out more about him later. Love you guys! ~A_**

**_Lenny and Laney: *slams groj door* Thanks for coming out everyone!_**


	18. Chapter 18 - The past 3 years Carrie

**_Hi guys! I just want to say thank you to the readers and reviewers for being awesome and supporting me for day one. Just so everyone knows, this is a filler chappy. There will be one more like this, but they may be beneficial to the story to read them. _**

**_So Corey take it away!_**

**_Corey: Okay! So thank you to Bkpike, Raphadelia the Advenuress, Mage of Breath, Lenny1201, Lenny Sill, and Musical Skater._**

**_Bkpike: *sighs sadly* I'm not and lol and ROAR_**

**_Raphadelia the Advenuress: Yeah I know. Maybe we'll she that later. And _****_it will be._**

**_Mage of Breath: I have no clue why, but this sounds hilarious to me even though it shouldn't. Do you mind if I use it in a later chappie?_**

**_Lenny1201: Wha? and okay then..._**

**_Lenny Sill: ROAR and me too._**

**_Musical Skater: Maybe she will._**

**_Now to the disclaimer: A doesn't own us except for Spencer. Which we still don't know who he is!_**

**_Me: Yea, yea. I know. We'll get to him later._**

**_Corey: So here is the next installment of The Newmans. Wait why would I be here if it's them? And I've only been in this once._**

**_Me: Deal with it! _**

* * *

_Last time:_

_It's been three years and my wrists show it. Those girls pushed me to far. I can't have my hair long so I make it short everyday just for those crotches. Those souls stealing she-devils._

_I wish I could go back to before this ever happened and never come back to this._

_All everyone says now at school is that I sleep around with guys and I'm a prostitute. And I give it out for free._

_I knew they never like me. It was because I was different I wasn't some snobby rich bitch that gave out so people would love. Girls who have no real friends and are just popular because they buy friendships._

_No one really likes them for who they are. Just like how no one likes me for me. Or likes me at all._

_I've thought of just ending it now and it would be over. Just shoot myself and bam I was dead. Free of these devils. But I wouldn't want to be found like that, by Mina or anyone for that matter._

_I could overdose but I could just go into a coma and live. Or I could hang myself. But I wouldn't like that._

_I miss my individuality._

* * *

_(This chapter starts as soon as Carrie's 1st school year in Nebraska starts.)_

_..._

I walked into the big, brick building, hoping to find new friends, not enemies. But no one could top my friends back home.

A couple months ago I decided to start documenting my life here. Not very interesting.

Quickly I walked to my locker, trying not to be in anybody's way. Turning the dial, I landed on my locker's combo and it opened.

Putting binders and folders in my locker, I grab my first period stuff and fast-walk there.

...

Getting there before everyone else, I sit and put my stuff where my seat is.

Nervously, I wait for a girl named Kimberly Oak to sit next to me. **(A/N: No relation to Professor Oak. hi-5 if you know what he's from. Even though a lot of people do know where he's from.)**

The bell rings and kids file into the room. Sound erupts as the kids talk to their friends they haven't seen in a while.

A pretty brunette girl sits next to me. She looks kind of sad. The second bell rings so everyone sits down and a tall blonde girl walks in and Kimberly cheers up.

_So they must be friends, _I thought.

...

It turns out that blonde girl's name is Lilly. And her and Kimberly are best friends. Kimberly reminds me of Kim back home. Kimberly is a nerd; glasses and braces. But she looked good with them.

I had talked to Kimberly. She seemed like a genuinely nice girl. Beside all of her tweaks.

She had said that Lilly moved here in 5th grade from West Virginia. Kimberly had been getting on and off the bus at her aunts house an Lilly lived right down the road.

They were in the same class so they became friends quickly. They sat together all the time on the bus, shared secrets, and gained friend's from Kimberly's past.

She felt as if she had brought all of them together, and it made her happy.

...

I have apparently become friends with Kimberly. She shows me where all of my classes are. We have all of them together anyway.

Lilly seems to genuinely like Kimberly as a friend, but doesn't show it to other people.

It seems that no one has heard of the Newmans in Nebraska. It's lonely with no adorable groupies following you around, but it's nice. The peace and quiet would take some getting used to, but I would be fine.

Sure I would be lonely, but I have Kimberly and her friends who seem welcoming enough.

...

Lunch came quickly. I didn't have a clue where to sit so I just followed Kimberly to a round table that could fit 8. Next to it sat a full table of girls.

I sat my stuff down on the left side of Kimberly and Lilly put her stuff to her right.

After we got up and got our lunch Kimberly introduced me to the girls.

...

The one with curly long-ish blonde hair is Sara.

The one with shorter hair, blonde, was Jamie.

The girl with short, short hair was Hannah.

The brunette with long hair and blond tips was Lizzie.

The girl with shorter brown hair was Shelby.

The short girl with black hair was Emilia.

The girl with the identical hair cut to Kimberly was Paige.

And the last girl with dyed red hair was Dani.

...

While we were eating Kimberly got Sara to sit with us. It seems that they have a common interest in a show called The Jogging Alive.*

After lunch I went to Spanish and then I had Study Hall in the Cafeteria.

..

Spanish was easy. But then it was Study Hall. I walked into the Cafeteria and there was almost no seats.

The cafe is huge, but almost no seats were empty. Quickly I found Sara, Hannah, Emily, Kimberly, and Shelby and sat with them.

...

I came home and went straight upstairs. On the bus I sat with a tenth grader girl. B sat in the back of the bus while I sat two seats ahead of her.

I finished my no homework in Study Hall so I went to my computer.

Grabbing my cell phone and iPod from the top pocket of my bag I tapped the keys. And sent a text to a different state.

A response comes back in about 5 minutes.

After that I decide to I.M. Lens.

...

C: 'Sup son?

L: Nothing' much. What's up with you?

C: I found a girl named Kimberly and became friends with her and her friends.

L: Sounds fun.

C: School's boring as fudge anyway.

L: Yea. We miss you.

C: I miss you guys too.

...

_The end of the 9th grade school year_

_(typing on laptop)_

_'Me and Kimberly have become best friends. But not as good as me and Lens. _

_I feel as if Lilly is jealous of me. Of course she would be. I stole her best friend._

_I wonder if I'm going to have a sleepover for my birthday party this year. I would invite Kimmie, and most of her friends, which were now my friends._

_Oh, wait. I just got a text.'_

My baby blue phone buzzed on my dresser. I got up an seen it was from Kimberly.

It shocked me. It read:

_Guys I feel really bad for saying this, but I just found out we r like moving. idk where. sorry guys ~Kimberly_

My eyes started to sting a bit. My first new friend here would leave and I would be alone all over again.

She would have to experience what I had to when I moved here. I would miss her so much.

A sudden question popped up so I typed it. _When would you be leaving?_

A reply came quickly _In two weeks._

Two weeks wouldn't be long.

...

_The next school year started.  
_

It's the first day again and Kimberly moved. The girls never liked me. The only liked Kimberly so they were forced to like me.

Lilly walked up to me and the hall and purposely ran into me. And walked away laughing.

Great now I have more bullies.

I always used to have bullies at my old school. Especially elementary school. Then I met the twins and they got rid of all of them.

Sure Lenny helped. They would always leave me alone when he came.

I miss them, not as much as I thought I would, but I miss them a lot.

It sucks that B isn't here anymore. She graduated last year so I would be alone.

...

_3 Months Later_

Muffins is sick now. We took her to the vets and he said that she'll be okay if we give her medicine.

She seems better now. Grandma will be having a surgery soon. She's going to get her cancer taken out.

Then she should be okay.

...

_One year later_

Grandma got her cancer out, but it was worse than they thought it was. But it was slow spreading so she should be okay.

Muffins is doing better. I've been here for two years. I just started 10th grade. And I already hated it.

The girls laughed at me. They made fun of my hair. It's color, texture, length, etc. They made fun of my hat. So I didn't wear it anymore.

I hid my actual hair length by bobby pinning it up so it was about shoulder length.

I miss the Newmans so much. Of course I still talk to them, but I would never let them know that their fearless leader is getting bullied.

My guitar case sits in the corner of my room, collecting dust. I never touch it anymore.

Those bishes tell me that I'm not pretty. Guys only want to get down your pants, which I know that is true. That's all guys think of.

I don't think I'm pretty anymore. I'm not confident. I want my friend's back.

I hate myself and them almost as much as I hate myself for actually believing them.

...

_The next year_

I had started to cut myself. Of course it hurts, but I give myself the chance to die. I don't want to see those bitches anymore.

I wish I could go back to before all of this and never come back.

I hate it here.

Those she-devils started a rumor, saying that I'm a prostitute and I give it out for free. All the time.

Somehow I knew I would never be friends with them. But at least I wasn't some snobby girl who gives out just to be popular.

Of course I've thought of just ending it all. Just a bang bang and it'll all be over. But I wouldn't want B or dad to find me like that.

Those evil girls took away my personality. Now I'm just some shy girl with no friends.

* * *

_**So the next chapter will be Lens' point of view over the years. Then it will be in 11th grade after that.  
**_

_**So how'd you like the 2nd filler chapter? The first one was Sorry. The last one will be chapter 19. And then it will be normal chappies.**_

_**...**_

_***The Jogging Alive is a parody of The Walking Dead.**_

_**The Lilly and Kimberly part is what me and my bff are like. But I didn't move. I'm Kimmie, but that's not my name.**_

_**Anyway, I'm thinking of doing some one-shots based off of this.**_

_**But bye bye. Still love you guys! ~A-chan**_

_**P.S. Remember to check out my deviantart. Link is in my profile.**_

_**...**_

_**Corey: Thanks fo-**_

_**Laney and I hipcheck him out of the way.**_

_**Laney and A: Thanks for coming out everyone! *groj door shuts***_

_**A: Y'know, that is really fun.**_


	19. Chapter 19 Past Three Years

_**Hi guys! I was going to update this last week so I'm reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllly sorry I didn't earlier. It's just 'cause of school and stuff.**_

_**So here we are at the next chapter which is the last filler for now.**_

_**So Kin here you go.**_

_**Kin: Why am I here? I wasn't even in here.**_

_**Me: Yes you were mentioned. You're mentioned in this one too. And just do it.**_

_**Kin: Fine. Thanks to Musical Skater, Lenny1201, Guest, Tayah Hutchins**_, D, _**Guest, Warrior626 for reviewing.**_

_**Musical Skater: Thanks and calm down! Lol**_

_**Lenny1201: Okay then..**_

_**Guest: It was funny. And let's just go with Muffins getting sick twice. It was the same chappie twice. I wanted you guys to know what Care was doing.**_

_**tayahhutchins: Thanks and sorry!**_

_**D: Maybeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Guest:Well once you get bullied your self-esteem is really low.  
**_

_**Warrior626: We have enough signatures.**_

_**Disclaimer: She doesn't own us.**_

* * *

** Lenny's P.O.V.**

I sat in Carrie's room, feeling suddenly stalker-ish. Posters littered her walls, some small pictures left behind on her dressers and tables.

It's been three years since I started this hobby of sitting in her room. I left her bed the way it was. I never even touched it until today. I usually sat on the wood floor looking through things I had found in drawers and such.

I felt very creepy. I stood up off of her bed and walked to her desk. Opening the only drawer I haven't touched, I pulled out a bunch of letters.

Skimming over the addresses I found one with no return address. Seeing as it was already opened balanced my options.

_Opening someone else's mail is against the law._

_So it's already opened._

_True._

Deciding to open it, I grabbed the paper out of the envelope. Seeing the paper- old, wrinkled, and lined- I flipped it over to see what it said.

It was dated to about seven years ago. And all it said was three words that I never knew how important they would be.

* * *

It was three years ago. Me and the twins had just started high school. Laney and I still talked in secret. No one has found out yet.

Fortunately, the Kagami twins and I had all of the same classes so I felt lucky. But I still missed her. The blue haired girl would leave with me, sit next to me in every class we had together, she was the girl who harbored my love.

It seems like she was my sunshine.

I was going to miss her.

For a long time.

I still remember what she sent me for my birthday.

...

_~A few weeks earlier~_

It was the 17th of August. I had a feeling that she would send me something.

The day of my birthday, I got the mail and there was a package addressed to me.

The large letters on the box spelled my name and still smelled.

I opened to package to find... another box. **(A/N: lol)**

A few days before Care texted me that I would be getting a surprise.

Speaking of Care, I have named my kitty Care. But I would call her Care Bear on occasion.

After opening the inception box, I found something black and green.

I pull it out to find a black and green striped scarf. Why a scarf? It's like 80 here.

I looked back down and saw a plain green one too.

I asked one question: _Why a scarf?_

* * *

_*Back to the first flashback to 3 years ago transition*_

Anyway, we were still friends. Care and I talked on a daily basis. She would occasionally talk about a girl named Kimberly Oak.

It would usually be just me. Then the twins would be busy and do it the next day.

The year passed quickly and I still missed her. She would always hope to be home soon.

Yet she never was. Of course I felt lonely. My best friend (and crush) left and moved away.

One day at the end of 9th grade, I got a text from Carrie saying that that Kimberly chick would be moving.

I was conflicted. How should I feel?

She was my friend so should I be happy that she can talk to me more? Or should I sympathize and say I'm sorry?

That question lingered for a long while.

...

_The next year_

The twins and I had slightly different schedules and we were still adjoined at the hip(s).

Carrie told us to keep doing gigs, but how could we?

Our stunning-I mean, gorgeous, ummm... Our singer? Yeah let's go with that.

Sure I could come up with lyrics, but I have stage fright so I wouldn't be able to.

I wonder how Muffins is. How Care's grandma is. When she's going to come home.

Which might be never. I really hope she would be able to come back.

...

_The Year After That _

_(They would be in 11th grade or just before it)_

Sometimes I would wonder if I was crazy. I think I was having Carrie Withdrawl. Which really should've happened years ago.

Everyone calls the remaining Newmans the three musketeers since we are always by each other.

Laney and I have become like secret siblings. We would meet at the park, go to the mall, talk, etc. just like siblings.

We loved each other, just as friends though.

It was just a few days ago, we were at the mall. Just me and the girls. Who still didn't know about me hanging with Lanes.

I swore I saw a blue haired girl eating in the food court.

I didn't look back. But I swore it was Care.

This happens every once and a while. I would think I see her and it's not her.

Over the years, Grojband became much more popular than us. And I guess we became okay with that.

Kim obviously had a thing for the rival pianist and he liked her too, but they were too blinded to see that.

And our bands kinda restricted them from meeting for some reason.

I guess it was a rule after we didn't really despise them all that much anymore.

We can be friends but we can't date? Was that it? I don't even know anymore.

* * *

And here I was sitting in Carrie's room reading her mail.

Deciding to open it, I grabbed the paper out of the envelope. Seeing the paper- old, wrinkled, and lined- I flipped it over to see what it said.

It was dated to about seven years ago. And all it said was three words that I never knew how important they would be.

* * *

_**I added another year to the chapter before this and I confused myself. **_

_**So what do you think is going to happen? Please visit my tumblr ( url in profile).**_

_**Remember to read and review. Please and thanks.**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**~ A-chan**_


	20. Chapter 20 What happened?

_**Hey hey hey! I'm updating early this week since I had time and I wanted to. Okay I lied. I had an idea. So I hope you like this chapter even though it's pretty short.  
**_

_**Thanks to Musical Skater, toriorangeflower, 1AvrilLavigne, and SOAN.**_

_**Musical Skater: Thanks and I do too sometimes. And you don't have to calm down anymore. lol**_

_**toriorangeflower: Thank you and sorry about that. But at least you like it.**_

_**1AvrilLavigne: Yea it can be confusing and I usually don't read over what I write nor do I spell check. So that is probably a reason.**_

_**SOAN: Well it may or may not say in this chappy and sometimes I do. BANANA! (idk why banana)**_

_**I don't own Grojband. Enjoy the chappy. Warning: Some people may cry so you might need a box of tissues.  
**_

* * *

_**Carrie's P.O.V.**_

_*Ding Dong*_

My grandmother's doorbell rang. I should say our doorbell, but I still don't believe I'm here. Maybe it's just one big dream.

Anyway, I got up and opened the door. There was no one.

"Hello?" I asked. No reply.

I looked down. There was a small envelope. No address, no return address. All it said was 'For Carrie'.

I picked up the envelope, looked around and shut the door.

"Who was it sweetie?" asked grandma.

"Oh, no one." I replied, shoving the envelop into my back pocket.

After a while, I snook upstairs to my room and I opened it.

It was a plain folded piece of lined paper. I unfolded it and read it.

All it said was '_Do you remember me?_'

I would get letters like this sometimes.

It would be ever few months to weeks apart to even days apart.

I would even get them back in Peaceville. I used to stuff them in my desk's drawer.

My questions were: Who was sending them and why do they keep asking me questions? How do they know who I am?

...

The day ended quickly and Mina came back home. Sometimes she stayed at the place she rented and other times she would come home to us. To me.

Sure dad was better, but some nights I didn't like to be alone. And I think tonight is one of those nights.

...

I dreamt that night. I dreamt that I was three.

It was the day my mother left.

I woke up and went to her room in the dream.

The room was exactly the same. I walked to her bed and pulled her blanket.

"Mommy. Wake up. I'm hungwy."

I reached for her arm.

But it wasn't there.

Mina, who would've been 6 at the time, walked into the room.

Her eyes were visibly red from crying.

"Mina. Whewe's mommy?"

"Carrie, she's um.. she's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"She's... she's dead. C she died from her cancer last night."

"Y-You mean she isn't coming back this time?"

"No. She's not."

The tears fell from my eyes. They flowed like a waterfall.

This is usually where the dream ends.

And yes I've had this dream before. Many times.

It was later that dream-y night. I was standing near the stairs.

I heard my dad's voice.

"You know we are going to have to tell Carrie the truth someday, right?"

"Yeah. She's gunna have to know sooner or later. Y'know she looks just like her mother?" a mystery voice talked.

"She does. But how are we going to tell her that her mother was..."

The voice trailed off.

...

The voice (my father) trailed off right as he was about to say what happened.

I woke up, in the real world this time.

I felt my face. It was wet and sweaty. I could feel all of my hair sticking to it. Glancing at the clock, I seen that it was only 3:30.

I wanted to go back to sleep, but I wanted answers.

What really happened to Mom?

That's all I wanted to know.

Eventually I fell into and uneasy state of sleep.

I felt like something bad was going to happen. Like when you get that feeling in your stomach.

...

I woke up the next morning, with a sickly feeling sitting in my stomach.

I didn't want to get up.

I just wanted answers. What had really happened 13 years ago?

Eventually, getting the will to get up, I sat up and stretched.

I would have to ask Mina or grandma about what happened.

My dad wouldn't tell me. Would Mina?

Probably not. So just grandma? Yeah, that sounds good.

I looked at my clock. It read 8:48.

Happy I didn't have school, I opened my door and walked down the creaky stairs.

Weirdly, Mina was still home. Why was she still here?

I walked up behind her. "Hey sis. Why are you still here?"

She turned and had almost the same look as she did in my dream. Or was that just a memory?

Then I realized why I had that sinking feeling earlier in the night.

"W-What happened?" I asked the shorter girl.

"Grandma, she.. she had a stroke in her sleep. She died peacefully."

* * *

_**Early apology if I made you sad.  
**_

_**So what happened to Carrie's mom? **_

_**Please review and/or PM.**_

_**Visit my tumblr or deviantART. Both in my profile.**_

_**Still love you guys and 6 days till the Walking Dead is back! *screams* SO EXCITED!**_

_**See ya'll later ~A-CHAN **_

_**I may post another chappie later this week.**_


	21. Chapter 21- Tears and Kitties

**_Hey hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update. Now I have an askthenewmasn tumblr page. I'll put the URL in my profile._**

**_So Kenzie (another OC of mine), would you do the honors?_**

**_Kenzie: Gladly A. Thanks to: Musical Skater and Guest._**

**_Musical Skater: Yep. It's awesome, but it sucks that you couldn't see it. And it's the only way to get people to come back and read. And if you haven't noticed I've been having very little reviews. I only got 2 last chappy!_**

**_Guest: I'm conflicted on how I feel about this. Thank you. What do you not like about it?_**

**_And now a special interruption from the great A!_**

**_Me: Jeez didn't have to be that dramatic._**

**_Kenzie: But it's what the cue card said._**

**_Me: Eh, oh well. Anyway I love that I only have to type two responses to your reviews but I love all of your reviews. So please come back! And review!_**

**_I don't own Grojband I just own an askthenewmans blog!_**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Then I realized why I had that sinking feeling earlier in the night._

_"W-What happened?" I asked the shorter girl._

_"Grandma, she.. she had a stroke in her sleep. She died peacefully."_

* * *

"W-What do you mean?" I ask. Tears started to blur my blue eyes.

Mina squeezed me as I trying to digest what she had just said.

My tear flowed over my eye lashes. She lets me go and I fall to the floor with a soft _bump._

Gracefully yes, happy no.

She watched as I sobbed on the floor for what felt like hours.

The only person I could ask about my mother was gone.

But she told me one thing and I couldn't get it out of my head.

_'You look just like your mother.'_

I had actually had started to treat her like my third mother.

My first being my actual mother, 2nd; Mina, and my fourth was Lenny's mother.

Wait, I look just like my mother?

It's that what that voice said in my dream. So was that a memory? Or was it really just a dream?

Eventually I stopped crying an excused myself back up to my room.

The time neared 10. It was almost time for my scheduled Skype with Lens.

We had decided a long time ago that we couldn't just call each other out of the blue. We decided on a time each weekend to do this. And the time we chose was 10.

I lied in my bed. I flipped from side to side unable to think about anything else. A few stray tears escaped my eyes. I let them fall.

I eventually decided to get up to grab my laptop from the top of my dresser. After grabbing the cool black and blue laptop, I sit back on my bed criss- cross applesauce. (Yes I still say that.)

Opening the laptop, I put in my password. I opened Skype and he was already there.

"Hey Care-" he started then he looked at my face. "What happened to you?"

"Are the twins there?" I mentally cursed myself for my voice breaking.

"Um.. Yeah. I'll go get them." Lens says with worry in his eyes.

"Thanks."

He gets up and leaves. I stare at the green wall that was behind him.

About 1 minute later, he comes back with a girl with black hair and a blonde.

"Gurlllll, what happened to you?" asked Konnie.

"Yeah, you look like you got hit by a bus." Kim added.

It was probably true. I didn't bother to look at myself in a mirror. My hair is probably messed up from flipping and my eyes are still red and puffy.

"Um.. My, uh, grandma." I paused to clear my throat, still cursing myself since my voice kept breaking.

"She, uh, d-died this morning." I said slowly. The tears came back up again.

"Omg!" (Kim)

"Really?" (Konnie)

"Care, I'm sorry I know how much you loved her." (Lenny)

I started crying again. They apologized.

"No, it's not you guys." I said through choked back tears.

I pawed at my eyes, like a cat, trying to dry them. "Sorry guys." I sniffed. "It's just that I wanted to tell you all at the same time so this," I gesture towards myself. "Didn't happen again."

"I see your point." says Lens sort of being sarcastic. At least he's trying to cheer me up.

Outside it started raining. _How befitting, _I think.

I hear a noise under my bed. Holding up one finger to my screen, I look under my bed.

No surprise, it was Muffins.

"Hi baby." I said, trying to coax her out from under my bed.

She came out and sniffed my hands and started to lick them. I picked her up and sat back up in front of the screen.

I pet the kitty when Kim asked," So how is she doing?"

I almost forgot they were there.

I stopped petting her. "Oh, she's doing good. It just looks like her immune system was down that time she got sick twice in a row. She should be good now."

I looked back down at her. "Isn't that right sweetie?" I asked rubbing behind her ears. She purred in response.

"Well we gotta go. Sorry about your grandma Carrie. See ya later." said Konnie, joined by Kim at the end.

It still creeps me out how they would talk completely in sync like that.

They left and me and Lens talked for a bit until he had to leave. **(Kim: The author is to lazy to write this conversation. Me: Sadly this is true.)**

"Okay. Bye bye Lenny." I waved. He had cheered me up quite a bit. You can always rely on your best friends to be there for you.

He blushed a bit. "Bye, Care. Bye, Muffins." He waved. Muffins mewed at him like a kitten.

She had always like him. Lenny had always loved animals so it was no surprise when he fell in love (almost literally) with her.

We both logged out and I set my kitty down. I glance back at my clock for about the 5th time that day.

It read 11:45.

I just thought of something.

Since grandma died does that mean what I think it means?

I can finally go back home?

* * *

_**So sorry for the cliffy again!  
**_

_**Please review. Like I said earlier, I love you guys. (If you don't know where just look up before the disclaimer).**_

_**So please review or ask me a question on my tumblr (both in my profile) or even PM me!**_

_**Please?**_

_**I love you guys. A**_


End file.
